Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by Mikorozid
Summary: A prequel that elaborates on Shizuru and Natsuki's Yesterdays. The events that lead to Today. The Nanomachines that were the Tomorrow. A/U - Fictional linking of Mai Otome as a sequel to Mai HiME
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Flashback – Natsuki's POV**

It was my second year of middle school. I had snuck away from the classrooms and found myself at the gardens, stopping by a row of flowers. I was frustrated that I had come to yet another dead end on my search for the First District. Yamada had only given me the name of the organization, nothing else. As much as I sifted through all of mother's files, I was unable to find anything of use. I scowled as the blossoms rustled gently in the wind, drawing my attention to them. I reached out, almost crushing one in my hand to vent my anger out on it.

"You shouldn't do that. Beautiful flowers are meant to be loved, since it's doing its best to bloom during its short life," an accented voice called out.

I stopped short, whirling around to come face to face with a girl in a high school uniform. I eyed her suspiciously, uncertain of her intentions. "What?" I growled rudely, sure that my brash demeanor would scare her off.

Instead, she replied, her eyes disappearing behind a most brilliant smile. "I'm Shizuru Fujino, please to meet you."

Her hair was billowing in the wind and she absently used her right hand to tuck the stray strands behind her ear. When she opened her eyes to look at me for my response, I noticed that her eyes were a stunning red. Not matter how much I looked; all I saw in them were curiosity and perhaps even a tinge of mischievousness, now that I think about it. I hesitated, but I replied, "Kuga, Kuga Natsuki."

She was the first person who bothered to approach me, after all this while.

That was when it all began.

XXX

**Flashback – Shizuru's POV**

My eyes widened as I spotted a dark vehicle pulling into the forest behind the school, the rider sporting a familiar shade of navy hair underneath the sleek, black helmet. _It couldn't be, could it?_ I almost felt myself grinning at the thought of it.

Natsuki was truly inconceivable.

I glanced at the clock. It was midway through school. I quickly requested to be excused and hurried down the stairs, heading towards the back gate and into the forest. I spotted the rider clad in black dismounting the vehicle before the helmet was removed, revealing a familiar shade of blue.

Natsuki unzipped the tight leather suit, absently strolling over to the back of her bike to stash her helmet. She pulled out a slightly crumpled white and blue sailor's fuku and carelessly dumped it on the seat.

"Ara, ara. Is Natsuki late for class again?" I swore Natsuki leapt almost ten feet high when she heard my voice (Natsuki still refuses to admit to it though). I giggled, stifling it slightly with my hand.

She hastily grabbed onto her unzipped suit, in a bid to cover up, "Shizuru?!"

I stepped out from behind the trees, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Hai! I believe you were going to change into your uniform?"

"Yeah! But not with you around!" she shot back, crossing her arms. Her face was an amazing shade of red and she looked like she was about to explode!

"Ikezu, Natsuki! I came all the way out to greet you," I pouted. "We're friends, aren't we? I wish to walk with Natsuki back to school."

She grumbled, "I don't want to change with you watching me. You have to turn around, at least. After that we can go."

I smirked – that was good enough. Now I would have time to ask her about her new motorbike. "Hai!" I spun around and faced a tree. "Ne, Natsuki?"

"Mmmfh?"

"Is this a new bike?"

"Yeah. I just got it yesterday." A pause – she must be still changing. "You like it?"

I smiled slyly, it was a golden opportunity. I spun around, "Yes! I think the color suits Natsuki very well."

Her reaction was instantaneous. She hurriedly ducked behind her bike and yanked her skirt up, spluttering angrily, a full-fledged blush on her cheeks, "I didn't say I was done!"

"But, Natsuki asked if I liked the bike. How can I give her an honest answer if don't look it properly again? Surely Natsuki does not want me to lie to her?"

Natsuki narrowed her forest greens, studying me intently for a second. I put on my most innocent smile for her. She huffed, rolling up her leathers and removed the key from the ignition. Tossing her school bag over her shoulder, she walked off toward the school gates. I knew I was in the clear.

I saw her pause as she heard me jogging up to her. I easily clung onto her arm, "So, when will Natsuki be bringing me on a ride?"

She tilted her head, her eyebrows raised. I looked at her expectantly and she gave me a rare grin, but said nothing.

XXX

**Flashback – Natsuki's POV**

Shizuru had recently won the high school's student council presidential election and she had been cooped in the council's office since then. Ever since she won the elections, she had been swarmed by flocks of admiring students, both male and female alike. Girls aspired to be her and guys wanted to be with her.

Shizuru's position had opened up a wondrous mine of information on the school. I had a plethora of information on hand; I could track potential incoming HiMEs and I was able to cross compare the information on students – allowing me to connect that the HiMES were drawn here with the receipt on the Kazahana Scholarship. I had been able to track down the identities of the directors, supplementing the information that Yamada had given to me.

However, it came with a price. It made it extremely difficult to meet my only friend now that the term was starting again. The doors to the student council room were always patrolled by Haruka Suzushiro's team – no one was allowed to enter without valid reason. My attendance was horrific as it was, I didn't need to aggravate the law-enforcing loudhailer. When Shizuru was out of the room, she was consistently approached by random people in the hallway. Her appearance in the forest where I parked my Ducati became less and less of an occurrence. I figured it was due to her new duties. I was under-aged to have a license and she must have been afraid that she would be followed, if she had went to our secret spot.

Moreover, orphans appearances were much more common now and I was busy hunting them down. By the end of the school day, I was thoroughly exhausted and there was a period of time where Shizuru and I had not spoken to one another for a long time.

One day, late in the evening, as I was about to head home, I heard the rustling of leaves behind the trees. I had just changed into my leather suit and I was perturbed that there was someone spying on me. "Show yourself!" I snarled, scanning the foliage for the first sign of movement, ready to sprint after the perpetrator.

"Ara, Natsuki.."

My anger immediately subsided as I watched the familiar chestnut head emerge from the trees. Her old uniform was replaced by a lighter vest, signifying her ascension into her new post. "Shizuru? Why are you here?"

"Kannin Na, Natsuki. I had been very busy handling the transition from the ex-council team. I was finishing up some work when I thought I heard your engine in the distance." She eyed me as I glanced around the area. "It's late, do not worry. There isn't anyone else but us." She pursed her lips, before adding sadly, "I don't see Natsuki at the flower gardens in the evenings anymore."

"Ah, Shizuru. I was tired and I really don't like having a lot of people around me, you know," I swallowed uneasily. Shizuru's expression fell and I felt my heart sink immediately. Despite what she had said about her reasons for running for presidency, I couldn't help but feel that a part of that decision was influenced to my wishes I had shared with her about wanting to investigate the school. I was slightly startled when she had beamed at me so brightly after that conversation. There was a strange fire in her eyes that I had never seen before. Before I knew it, I found myself staring at a noticeboard about the candidates running for presidency.

I came to a decision that fateful night. I wouldn't lose my friend to the gaggle of girls surrounding her, so I tried, "Uhm, if we could.. I mean, we could ride.. uhm, then send you back to the dorms," I shook my head at my stuttering, looking into her inquisitive rubies. I inhaled and blurted the whole sentence at once, ending it as a question, "What I'm saying is we could go on a ride and then I could send you back to the dorms? It'll be like old times, just you and me."

Shizuru hummed and I gulped nervously, "If you don't want to, then it's okay. Sorry for asking."

However, she shook her head, smiling brightly and I felt as though everything in the world was right again. "I would love to ride with Natsuki; however, my books are still in the council office. Would Natsuki accompany back?"

"Of course, Shizuru," I couldn't help but feel a faint tug on my lips. As we took a slow walk back, it felt as if we went back to the times when we first met. It was as if nothing had changed. It felt great to have Shizuru back again.

XXX

**Flashback – Shizuru's POV**

"Natsuki?" I called out at the dark haired girl seated on the green lawn, staring out at nothing.

"Oh, hey. Shizuru," Natsuki replied, turning her head around. She spied a group of girls hidden behind a tree and glared at them angrily, sending them scuttling off. I could always count on her to chase away the sticky fan girls – they wouldn't be around for the next two hours after receiving that icy glare that Natsuki had honed so well in the past year.

"Awww, Natsuki looks so cute with that angry pout!" I squealed happily as I tackled her onto the grass. It was my way of warming Natsuki up. I knew she had something on her mind once I spotted her from afar, with that quiet, pensive look on her solemn face. I knew that she wasn't one for conversation, but I would always be there for her when she needed me, even if it was just to have someone beside her. Right now, I felt like she did. Propping up my lunch box with both hands, I gleefully asked, "Would Natsuki like to share? I have something special today."

Her interest piqued, she leaned over, "Mayo sandwiches?"

I tittered lightly at her response. Her emeralds were as vivid as ever but coupled with the hopeful look, she looked absolutely adorable. _I should make mayo sandwiches every day_, I nodded silently to myself. "Say ahhh, Natsuki."

"No, give me that, I can eat on my own," she grumbled, reaching out to snatch the sandwich in my hands.

I let her snatch it, but I feigned a sad expression on my face as she took a large bite. Oblivious as she was, she didn't notice it until she swallowed the first mouthful. "What? What happened, Shizuru?!" She asked in panic, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Natsuki doesn't even count me as a friend, she doesn't even let me feed her," I bowing my head so that she couldn't see my face.

"No! It's just that people are watching," she muttered, trailing off at the last part.

I frowned, "Is Natsuki embarrassed by me, then?" I practically collapsed in laughter when she looked at me incredulously, as if I had grown horns on my head.

"NO!" She looked at me boggle-eyed. "Don't you know you are the most popular girl in school? I would think you would be more embarrassed by having me as a friend," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Natsuki," I said sternly, "Don't ever say that. I would never be embarrassed by having you as a friend, do you understand?"

Natsuki paused for a moment, before she replied, "Arigato, Shizuru."

I had never felt happier when she smiled.

XXX

**Flashback – Natsuki's POV**

I smirked as I watched the diligent tawny haired student council president seated at her desk, her pen flowing elegantly over the notepad, translating her thoughts into words. I tapped the glass, "Shizuru!" I called, hoping she would hear me.

She looked up, surprised. I guess she heard my voice. "Natsuki?" I saw her mouth my name as she looked around the room, confused.

"Here!" I called, waving my hands to catch her attention.

Shizuru's face lit up when she spotted me hanging overhead and she quickly unlatched the windows, peering up at me. "Natsuki!" she exclaimed, "That's dangerous, how did you get up there?"

"Shhhh! Suzushiro has been looking for me, but I needed to give you something. I just received it today."

"What could be so important that Natsuki has to dangle outside a window to pass it to me?"

I grinned, producing a new bike helmet that I hid on top of the window ledge. "Here, I had this made. I mean, it's for your safety, you know, when you go on rides with me." Shizuru didn't reply, merely taking the headpiece from me and examined it carefully. I grew nervous, _did she not like it? _"Uhm, Shizuru?"

"Natsuki is so sweet!" She cried, stunning me slightly with her sudden outburst. "Is this an inscription at the side? I have never seen this color anywhere before!"

"Yeah, it's your initials," I mumbled. "I imported this from the States. It's the same as mine, just that I had it brushed in matt lilac."

Shizuru beamed, "Does that mean we would be going for a ride today?"

"I could wait for you after you're done. Same time, same place?" Shizuru gazed at me and I caught sight of a side she never shown in public. No one would ever believe that their kaichou-sama had a mischievous side to her – all they saw was the prim and proper Shizuru.

An impish smile curled at her lips and a playful glimmer shone in her eyes, "I would prefer it if Natsuki were to take me for a ride now."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. _Who was I to deny my best friend's request?_ "Hang on, I'll think of something. Just wait here, Shizuru."

XXX

**Flashback – Shizuru's POV**

I watched as the setting sun disappearing beyond the shimmering horizon. I knew that Natsuki had a particular penchant for this spot – a small outlying cliff that was almost an hour's drive up the winding mountain roads. She had brought me here multiple times throughout the entire school term. I loved having the winds caressing my locks and I loved taking in the sunset with my Natsuki. I watched her as she habitually flicked her hair backwards with one hand, the other resting on the railings.

I thoroughly enjoyed these small adventures I had with Natsuki. I felt like I could be myself whenever I was with her. There were no pressing deadlines and no pressurizing demands that came with being the president of the student council. These long bike rides were something that I could enjoy only with her. I felt at ease when I watched her close her eyes, breathing in the salty sea breeze with a look of serenity on her face.

I stepped beside her, picking up her hand and lacing her fingers between mine. She opened her one eye, watching me lazily, before she smiled and pulled me closer. We didn't need words to express to one another that 'I'll be here for you.'

I, myself, was uncertain if that was the day I fell for my best friend.

**End Flashback**

XXX

A/N: Hi all, just a random story that I had in my mind. As the title suggests, it was actually supposed to be a story on my take on the prequel/sequel to Mai HiME, crossed with Mai Otome. However, I'm rather uncertain if there should be continuity to this seemingly one-shot. I left it open; will decide on expanding it only after the New Year but I decided to share it first.

Here's the first chapter that elaborates more on Shizuru and Natsuki's yesterdays. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Shizuru's POV**

**1 week after Carnival**

It was close to eleven after yet another HiME karaoke session organized by Mai. It was only a week since the Carnival had ended and it was still spring break. I had my fair share of cuddling with my Natsuki, feeding her snacks and dragging her on stage with me to sing a duet. I had never felt happier when she offered me a ride home. I readily accepted, of course. She unlocked the box and handed me my lilac helmet – the one she had made for me a few years ago. I was mildly surprised when I felt a jacket draped over my shoulders.

"It's cold tonight," she mumbled, strapping on her helmet and climbing onto the bike.

"Ookini, Natsuki," I replied, my voice muffled. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and pressed my head on her back. She didn't shrink away so I nestled into a comfortable position.

Once she felt I was ready, she revved the engine and we were off. Natsuki was driving rather slowly today and it took a while before we finally arrived back at the dorms.

"So, Shizuru.. Spring break is about to end. After this, you will be going off to university."

"Ara, I thought I told Natsuki I wasn't planning on graduating!" I exclaimed.

"Shizuru! That's not funny! Your parents will never allow that to happen, anyway," she nodded.

I tapped my finger on my chin, "Ara. I guess I'll just have to tell them that I won't be graduating so my future wife can."

Her jaw dropped in horror, her face a splendid shade of pink, "What? What are you talking about, Shizuru!" I chuckled, as she coughed uneasily, trying to regain her composure, "I'll be fine on my own. I'm certain that I can catch up, I was just busy with many other things in the past."

There was an awkward silence between us. I had so many things that I wanted to tell her; to explain and apologize to her about my actions during the Carnival, but I couldn't find the words. I wanted desperately for her to hold me and tell me that everything was alright, but I couldn't force that on her. I wished that we could go back to the way things were before everything happened, but I couldn't reverse time.

I heard her shuffle her feet and I knew that it was best to let her go. "Goodnight, Natsuki," I whispered.

She pursed her lips and I saw her chest rise as she took in a deep breath, "Goodnight, Shizuru. Sweet dreams."

Her Ducati roared to life and I put on a smile for her as she glanced back at me. I stood there until the headlights of her bike disappeared, before I let out a pent up sigh, "I hope that I would be fine on my own too. Till then, my dreams will be my escape."

XXX

**2 weeks after Carnival**

Spring break came and went within the blink of an eye. Shizuru was seated in the student council room, going over documents for the handover of council duties to the next president, Kikukawa Yukino.

"Kaichou-sama," the soft spoken girl whispered, holding a cup of steaming tea in her hands.

Shizuru, who had been absorbed in work, glanced up. "Kannin Na, Kikukawa-san, I was too caught up in reading."

Yukino meekly handed her the cup of tea, before turning to head back to her table. "Ookini, Kikukawa-san. Please, could we talk?"

Yukino turned her head slightly; hesitating for a bit before she nodded and pulled a chair over. Despite all the "bonding" sessions Mai had been constantly arranging, she was still afraid of Shizuru, having been one of the people at the receiving end of Shizuru's rage previously.

Yukino knew that the Carnival had pushed them all to do unspeakable things. She, herself, had attacked Mai, out of her love for Haruka and her wish to protect her most important person. Yukino knew that Shizuru was driven by the circumstances to do the same. The only difference was that Shizuru had been powerful and capable enough. Shizuru was always extremely adept in execution of her duties. She commanded confidence and charisma like no other. Yukino knew that she had enormous shoes to fill when Shizuru was no longer president.

Shizuru sipped at her tea, "Kikukawa-san. I am no longer Kaichou, so please address me as Shizuru. Instead, I should be addressing you as Kaichou, ne?"

Yukino blushed slightly at her new title, "Gomen, Kaich- uhm, Shizuru-san. I hope things are fine between Kuga-san and you. I see that Kuga-san has been participating more in Karaoke sessions."

Shizuru laughed, "Yes, I told Natsuki that her voice is actually quite amazing and she should sing more. You and Haruka make a good duet."

"Haruka-chan has a powerful voice," Yukino nodded. Suddenly, she stiffened, "Shizuru-san. There is something I wish to say."

Shizuru tilted her head, studying Yukino's expression, "Of course."

"About that day, I'm so sorry that Haruka and I.."

Shizuru cut her off, "No. In fact, I should be the one apologizing. I provoked you into aggression, knowing full well what the consequences were."

Yukino looked down at her hands, "We fought knowing we would wage what was most important to us. You just proved to be a better fighter then me. I, however, despite your obvious stand on non-participation in the Carnival; I intruded on your privacy and brought the fight to you. I hope that you would forgive me."

Shizuru said nothing for a moment, but then picked up the younger girl's clenched fists. "I was actually intending of apologizing to you for my actions in the Carnival, but with what you said earlier, I am now certain that you are definitely a much bigger person then I am." She smiled warmly, "I hope that we could still be friends after I move on to Fuuka University, Kaichou-san."

Yukino nodded firmly.

"So, Kaichou-san, would you happen to have pointers on how to make it up to Haruka-san?"

"Don't worry about it, Shizuru-san," Yukino smiled, "Haruka and I had a long talk about the entire HiME festival. It took a while, but I believe Haruka-chan understood most of it. In fact, I think she wishes to speak to you about her misunderstanding, but you know how Haruka is."

Shizuru tapped her chin, "Ara, in that case, I shall be the one who approaches Haruka-san. Would you happen to know where she is?"

Yukino stood up immediately with a small smile, "Please allow me to bring you to her, Shizuru-san."

XXX

**Shizuru's POV**

**6 months after Carnival**

I had enrolled in Fuuka University, pursuing a degree in Law. It had always been one of my interests, and I found that the tremendous work load always kept me busy with other thoughts that always permeated my mind. It was no fault of Natsuki that I fell in love with her, but it always hurt so much whenever I thought about her. I remembered vividly what she said after the battle during the Carnival. I always felt like my heart was wrenched out of place whenever I recalled her saying, 'But I can't have the feeling that you wished I did.'

Natsuki was busy in school as well and despite the short distance, I found that we met up less when term started. Before I knew it, our daily meet-ups soon turned into weekly ones; and from weekly to fortnightly. Then, it was almost two months since I met her. I rarely answered her phone calls, citing that I was busy in school. On occasions that I answered, I turned down her requests to go on our ride to our favorite spot or just for dinner.

As much as it upset me that I had to force a distance between us, I felt that the pain of hearing her rejection would be much worse in comparison. Thus, I decided to live in my fantasy – one where I would not hear the words of rejection come from her mouth again. It was better to love her silently then to face the music of reality. It had worked when we were young, right? I could always love her from afar, like how I always did. That way, she could concentrate on her studies as well.

Haruka had enrolled in the same university and as strange as it seemed, we became close friends despite the stark differences in our characters. Our faculties were next to one another and it made it convenient to meet her after classes. After the talk we had, Haruka had confided in me about her feelings for Yukino. Now, I would watch them as they met every day after school, greeting each other with a shy peck on the cheek, before the three of us would head to a café or deli.

During these lunch and dinners, I learnt from Yukino that Natsuki had rented out her apartment to stay in the dorms with Mai and Mikoto. Natsuki did keep to her word though – she easily cleared all the exams for first year of high school and quickly moved along to advancing past her age group. Haruka and I were quite surprised to hear it from Yukino. I guessed that she really was fine on her own. I couldn't help but feel saddened at that thought. It took all of my willpower to decide against giving her a congratulatory call.

After all, I had come so far; or so I thought.

**Natsuki's POV**

**8 months after Carnival**

With the decimation of First District at Shizuru's hand; the temporary disablement of the Searrs Foundation and the destruction of the HiME star, I found myself with an exceptional amount of time on my hands. There was no revenge left to be sought and no more battles to be fought. This inadvertently led to my over-deliberation about the one and only issue that was persistently on my mind after the events of Carnival.

I found a semblance of peace that replaced the chaos that has wrought my life for most of my teenage years. With that peace, came the realization of what was important in my life. It was ironic that the Carnival that "killed" us, made me realize that what was most important to me was actually right beside me all along. I found it laughable when Duran had grown to match Kiyohime in size during our last battle; speaking volumes (literally) about the extent of my feelings for Shizuru. I couldn't believe that I had been so absorbed in my conflict against the First District that I had neglected to notice that.

It was quite hard to believe that I was capable for feeling so much for someone. I knew that Mai was a naturally emotional person. She had so much emotion coursing through her for Mikoto, Takumi and Tate; it explained Kagutsuchi's monstrous size. What astounded me was not Kiyohime's size – I was already aware with Shizuru's actions for the extent of her love – but of Duran's. I was never aware that I was capable of such emotions as well. I was suddenly confronted with an opened Pandora's Box of my own emotions that was too colossal for me to handle.

I had been completely honest with Shizuru in the church. I could not have the feelings she wished I had, because I knew I did not know how to love. Especially not in the way that she loved me. Her actions had shown me firsthand that there was so much more to love than I could have ever understood then. I was afraid to find out more about this foreign emotion that was the cause of all this strife during Carnival. Love was something so powerful and pure at times, but yet, could be so potent and pernicious. I had seen it happen umpteen times throughout the whole Carnival fiasco.

But, how could I not have seen the one who had reached out to me when I was unable to believe in anyone? The one who had been a steadfast constant in my tumultuous life? The one who had unequivocally plunged herself into the darkest labyrinth in a bid to protect me?

Now, it was almost a year after the events of Carnival. I had managed to catch up in the year that I had missed in school and even found myself ahead. It was quite amazing what free time could do to one's scholastic achievements.

"Shizuru! Wait-!" I found myself barking into the phone one day. A dead tone greeted me instead of her voice. "Damn it! Why the hell is she always so busy!" I snarled, taking my temper out on the innocent electronic.

"Woah!" Mai shrieked as she stepped into the dorm room, narrowly avoiding the flying projectile I sent her way. "God, Natsuki, why are you flinging things around the room!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled back, grabbing my toolkit on the desk. "I'll be in the garage."

I felt a sudden grip on my wrist as I strode past Mai. "Natsuki, please can you just talk to me? I can't watch you do this to yourself. Please? You were there for me when I was at my lowest during Carnival. I really want to be here for you too."

I pulled my wrist away from her, but I caught a glimpse of hurt in her violet orbs. I really didn't want to upset my best friend, so I responded honestly, "I.. I don't know what to say."

Her eyes shimmered with hope at my response. "Can we sit and talk?"

I nodded, dropping my heavy toolkit at the coffee table as we walked across the room. I lowered my head as I took a seat and she returned with my favorite coffee and parts of my smashed phone.

"So, why are you flinging your phone around the room, Natsuki? Are you angry at something?"

"I don't know, Mai. I just.. I just feel lost."

"Is this something to do with schoolwork? But, you are doing exceptionally well. Unless.."

I raised an eyebrow, "Unless what?"

"I'm just guessing.. but is this about Kaichou-san?"

"She isn't the Kaichou anymore, Mai."

"Don't avoid the question, Natsuki. Is this about Shizuru-san?"

I mumbled something under my breath, but Mai caught it. She rubbed her chin in thought, "I guessed as much."

"I don't know why the hell she keeps avoiding me, Mai! What did I do?"

Mai lay back on the sofa, "I don't exactly know what happened during Carnival. But I saw both yours and Shizuru-san's pillar rise at the same time.. It must have been one hell of a battle huh?"

"Yeah.." I mumbled as my thoughts drifted back to that fateful battle, where we had "died" in each other's arms. "All I wanted was some time to think things through and sort myself out. But after graduation, I barely even see her anymore."

"Was it something you told her? Maybe she took it the wrong way. Misunderstandings do happen."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I told her I couldn't have the same feelings she wished I did."

Mai nodded in understanding, "I see. She's probably just dealing with your rejection, Natsuki. You have to give her time. Feelings don't just disappear overnight, you know."

"No, I didn't reject her, Mai! I told her I loved her too.."

Mai stared at me incredulously, "That's a strange way to fashion your words, Natsuki. Now I'm quite confused by you. Did you accept or reject her feelings?"

"I.. I told her that because, I don't know how to love, Mai. I barely knew how to have a friend, and I never had a relationship in my entire life. I didn't even know what Shizuru's wishes were, so I obviously told her I couldn't have the same feeling she wished for."

"O..okay, that makes sense. In a weird way. I think," Mai scratched her head as she tried to understand my logic. "So, again. Did you accept or reject her feelings?"

"I really wanted us to hang out together again, just like how we did in the past. Because, I think I might actually have already loved her back then. I just needed to see how things play out when I'm around her. I don't exactly know when, all I knew was that she has always been the one I turned to and the one who always had my back. I unconsciously kept a space in my heart for her, wishing for her safety and happiness. I was just too blind to see something that was right in front of me."

Mai grinned and patted me on the back, "That's quite a love confession you have there. I think that you should actually go and tell her all this, instead of leaving her with your ambiguous statements – even I'm confused by you. She probably didn't know what to do and interpreted them as your rejection, which is why she's avoiding you. I guess it's her way of dealing with it."

I sat there for a while, absorbing the truths in Mai's advice, "Yeah. You're right. I owe her that," I nodded. Shizuru has always played such an important role in my life. I knew that I could not just leave things the way it was. It was unfair for her.

XXX

**8 months after Carnival**

Natsuki had spent a while formulating what she wished to say to Shizuru. She had propped herself up by a tree just at the fringe of school and was scribbling furiously away on a piece of paper.

"Yo."

Natsuki scrunched her paper up immediately, stuffing it into her jacket. "What?" she snapped grumpily, trying to hide her embarrassment. When she spotted the deep red hair, she grumbled, "Oh, you're early."

"Yeah. Slow day. You look like shit, what's up? Busy trying to be the top student? I heard you'll be skipping a grade." Nao yawned, planting herself beside the blue haired teen. A strange alliance had been formed between the both of them after the events of Carnival. Both reached an understanding that they were actually very much similar. Natsuki had first appeared in the hospital room – she was the first one who had bothered to visit Nao's mama. The dark-haired girl had stood leaning against the wall for the entire time. Nao didn't acknowledge Natsuki's presence but found a leather jacket on her the next morning. Nao threw the jacket back at her the next day, but offered her a sly smile in return.

Natsuki grunted, "Doing some stuff."

Nao looked unperturbed by the cold response, she was quite used to it, "Want a smoke?"

Natsuki frowned, "Aren't you working in the church or something?"

"So?" Nao snapped, lighting up. "I ain't gonna ask forever."

Natsuki thought for a bit, before snatching the pack. She could use a quick stress reliever – it was hard to pen all her thoughts for Shizuru down in words.

"So how are you and the fox?" Nao asked casually.

"She's not a fox!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Mmmh, whatever."

"We're fine," Natsuki replied stiffly.

Nao gave her a skeptical look and shrugged, "Well, you're lucky to have someone who loves you that much."

Natsuki didn't reply, but she knew what Nao said was true. There was a reason why she was fretting over a simple note. It wasn't easy to express what she felt for Shizuru in mere words. "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah," Nao nodded and followed Natsuki to her bike. "Hey," Nao called as they approached the navy machine.

Natsuki stopped and turned her head back questioningly. Nao walked up quickly and gave the surprised girl a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered, "For being a friend. "

Natsuki felt her cheeks heat up at the close contact – no one had ever kissed her, except Shizuru and she didn't quite know what to say, but, "Ah, you're welcome. Let's go."

Nao sniggered at the awkward reaction, but clambered on top and wrapped her arms around the biker as they headed off.

XXX

As the bike disappeared through the thicket, Shizuru emerged from the trees. She was on her way to wait for Natsuki at their usual spot to talk some things out, when she heard voices approaching. She recognized one as Natsuki's. Surprised that she would bring someone else here, Shizuru ducked behind a tree. She stifled a short gasp as she watched Nao give her Natsuki a peck on the cheek, and yet another when Natsuki flushed from the contact. She saw Nao whispering something to Natsuki, but she couldn't make out the words.

Shizuru felt as though there were a million pins being stabbed through her heart. It seemed to her as though Natsuki had moved on easily during the past months that she had avoided her. Shizuru shook her head. It was just as well, anyway. Shizuru just wanted Natsuki to be happy. If she was happy with Nao, Shizuru would not interfere.

Shizuru pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

XXX

**At the traffic light**

Natsuki flipped the visor up, "So, Nao. I can't accompany you to visit your mama today. I actually got something important to speak to Shizuru about."

Nao nodded, "Yeah, no problem. You go get your girl, mutt! It's been way too long. I don't know what kind of crazy limbo you guys are dancing in."

"It's complicated," Natsuki shrugged. "But I think I can make it work. I'll text you with the good news, though you're so goddamned annoying."

Nao laughed, "Fine, just don't blush too much when she ravishes you with kisses and gropes."

Natsuki snorted as she flipped her visor back down and they disappeared down the road.

XXX

**Natsuki's POV**

As I scanned though the little slip of paper I had in my hand, I found myself perspiring profusely. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. Damn it!_ Finally mustering enough courage, I stuffed the slip of paper into my pockets and rapped on her dorm room's door. Instead, I found myself tongue-tied. It was hard enough for me to express my thoughts to Shizuru, but what made it worse was that now; she was merely clad in a light lavender towel.

"S-shizuru?" I stuttered as the door opened to reveal a rather damp woman. Her hair was slightly matted and I could almost feel the heat of the shower radiating off her body. "I'll come back later!" I exclaimed nervously and spun around to leave.

"Wait!" I felt her soft, warm hand tug onto mine. "I'm already out of the shower. Just give me five minutes, alright?" she replied earnestly in her sweet accent.

_How could I say no to that?! _"Uh okay. I'll just wait outside," I mumbled as I turned my head sideways – suddenly the empty dormitory hallway looked extremely interesting.

"Don't be silly, Natsuki. Just wait inside, I'll be done in just awhile," she replied, pulling me into her room.

The familiar scent green tea wafted up to my nose. I sniffed at the familiar smell, as Shizuru went back to the bathroom. I automatically pulled out two lone cups from the cupboard and filled them with the hot beverage. Knowing her quirks, I grabbed two coasters and laid them on the table. She was picky like that. With that, I waited for Shizuru to be done.

XXX

**Shizuru's POV**

When I re-entered the bathroom, I took a good look at myself in the mirror. With Natsuki approaching me today, I knew that she never changed, not since the day I met her – she was always strong and dependable. I, however, had mutilated that pristine emotion and forced myself on my best friend. I had wielded that love for her as a weapon, brandishing it and slaying, all in her name. Now, I admitted to myself that I was never deserving of her love, not when I had pressured and forced her into it. If she would be happy with Nao-san, I would be happy for Natsuki.

As I dropped the towel that was wrapped around my body and changed into a fresh set of clothes, I sucked in a deep breath, praying for the courage to break the news of my move back to Kyoto to her. In that short span of time, I had called the University of Kyoto and my family. It was easy enough to make a mid-term transfer, partially due to my good grades and partially due to my family's influence back in Kyoto. I had to make my move from Fuuka as quick as possible, before my façade shattered and everything would be for naught.

I had come up with a resolution of my own.

XXX

When Shizuru stepped out, she was dressed in a light long top, a towel draped across her neck. Natsuki pushed her cup toward her as Shizuru took a seat. Clearing her throat, Natsuki started, "Shizuru, I was thinking about what happened during Carnival." A pause, as she eyed Shizuru's darkening expression. It was not the expression that she had hoped for. In a bid to keep Shizuru's thoughts from straying too far, Natsuki quickly started again, "Rather, I was thinking about us. Uhm."

There was no response from Shizuru and Natsuki felt the uncertainty rise within her, "Shizuru?"

"Kannin na, Natsuki. But what happened during the Carnival was a mistake, one that I will deeply regret. I took advantage of our friendship and.."

"No, Shizuru. Please don't say that. There were so many things that played a part in Carnival. It's not your burden to bear alone. I really took the time to think this though and for once in my life, I'm absolutely certain.."

Shizuru placed a finger on Natsuki's lips and Natsuki stopped speaking immediately. Shizuru looked into the clear emerald eyes and spoke with finality, "Natsuki, please. You don't have to try and convince me. Everything that has happened just makes me see things even clearer now. I think that it's best if Natsuki and I spend some time apart. Which is why I have decided to transfer to Kyoto University." Shizuru pursed her lips, before adding, "I would be leaving tomorrow."

Natsuki shot out of her seat, her face contorted as she tried to reign in her temper. _Why did Shizuru make this sudden decision? Didn't she know how much distance that would put between the two of them? _Most logic had already escaped her as the conversation trailed down the rocky slope, "Kyoto University? Tomorrow? Damn it, Shizuru! Were you even going to tell me? What if I hadn't come by today? Were you going to leave just like that?"

Shizuru lowered her head, "Kannin na, Natsuki. I thought it would be better than this constant deadlock we are ensnared in."

Natsuki's emeralds flashed dangerously as she eyed the woman seated in front of her, "Deadlock? What do you mean by that? I.. I just.." Natsuki was at a loss on how to deal with the current situation, she had never experienced anything like this and all she did in response was to let out a short laugh as a courageous front despite her volatile emotions, "You know what, Shizuru. Forget it. I don't think I have the heart to hear anything else from you. I had planned for many scenarios, but this was one I definitely did not expect."

There was an awkward air of silence that hung between them.

"I guess you made yourself crystal clear," Natsuki mumbled. She crushed the the small slip of paper in her pocket as she stuffed her hands into her jacket, walking toward the door. "I guess I'll make it easier for you and leave now. Good luck in Kyoto, Shizuru."

With that, she was gone, leaving behind a girl whose façade had just crumbled.

XXX

A/N: Happy New Year to all readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Present Day**

**Mai's POV**

I sipped on the small mug in my hand, taking in the beautiful surrounding of the park on that warm summer day. There was a particular group of high-schoolers that caught my eye. They were gathered around on a large picnic mat. Despite the occasional food being flung at one another, everyone looked like they were having a great time. The group reminded me of the not-so-distant past.

It had been six years since the events of Carnival. The woven threads of friendship before the entire event had been frayed by the chaos that Carnival created. There was betrayal, there was hurt and there was anger. Despite our efforts to patch the shredded pieces of our emotions back together, reality always bites. As much as I would love to keep everyone together, there were inevitable events that I could not control.

One by one, the twelve HiMEs and their respective halves had broken apart.

Akane and Kazuya had disappeared without a trace. I guess she had really eloped this time round.

Akira and Takumi had left for the States to further Takumi's treatment.

Yukikaro and Ishigami moved to Hokkaido after their first child was born.

I realized that Tate and I were just incompatible. A year after that, he and Shiho moved back to the southern suburbs of Kagoshima.

The sudden roar of an engine snapped me out of my thoughts and I spied Natsuki's Ducati at the edge of the park, donned in her riding leathers. I raised my eyebrow as a random guy walked up to her while she was keeping her helmet. I saw him scurry away in terror a minute later and I laughed out loud. Some things change, and some things stay the same. I watched as she stormed across the park, sending her honed icy glare at yet another group of men who had the audacity to whistle.

I sighed in defeat as I watched my friend make her way towards our picnic mat. Speaking about people leaving, Natsuki had been a total whirlwind of emotions after Shizuru-san had left for Kyoto. I didn't ask, because I knew that Natsuki would speak when she was ready. It had been almost half a decade, but she still hasn't spoken a word about the events after the day she met Shizuru-san.

All Mikoto and I could do was to be there for her when she needed us. We offered her to room with us in the dorm and she accepted; renting out her apartment instead. I think Natsuki actually used school as a distraction to alleviate her inner turmoil. She graduated from high school early, breezing through university as though it was the simplest thing on earth. I couldn't dissuade her; it was a good thing that our former queen of skipping school was now three full years ahead of everyone else, right? Could you believe that she completed her PhD in bioengineering in the States? When Nao, Mikoto and I flew over for her graduation, she had her usual apathetic face on, but I saw a glint of gratitude that spoke volumes when she laid her eyes on us when she was standing atop the podium.

Just recently, after I had finished culinary school and she had returned, the four of us had pooled our money together and started a small café. Mikoto and I moved out of the dorms and into our own apartment that was just a stone's throw away from the café. Natsuki decided to buy a new apartment right in the center of town in one of the penthouses. Nao was just being, you know, Nao – she just appeared and disappeared at her whim and fancy.

"Oi, Mai. Stop spacing out, what are you thinking about?" her husky voice rumbled as she took a seat on the mat.

"Oh, nothing. Just about how you're such a tyrant, Natsuki," I shook my head. "Really, they seemed harmless; did you see how fast they sprinted away?"

Natsuki snorted in contempt, "Whatever, where's Mikoto and Nao?"

"They just went off to get some ice cream. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. What did you bring?" she replied, poking into the picnic basket beside me.

I slapped her hand, "Don't mess it up! I made something different from mayo sandwiches today. Tadah!" I pulled out a box and handed it to her. Her green eyes gleamed expectantly and she licked her lips. I laughed inwardly – she would hate me for this.

"…" she shoved the box back into my lap.

"It's healthy, Natsuki! Finish it!"

"No! This is bunny food, Mai! I'm not eating this!"

"Oh come on! I spent time making this!"

"How long did you spend on this salad, Mai? I might not be the best cook, but surely all it took was five minutes to pluck some veggies!"

"No! I spent eight minutes! I had to slice these tomatoes and carrots!" I retorted, crossing my arms in mock irritation.

Natsuki collapsed on the mat, "Please Mai! I'm exhausted and hungry, could you spare me today?"

I frowned at her pleading look, "Fine! You eat a mouthful of this and you get your mayo croquettes, alright?" I nodded, pulling out her actual lunch box.

Natsuki grumbled and begrudgingly stuffed a forkful of greens into her mouth. "Urrgh. There! Now gimme!" She snatched the box from my hand and started wolfing down her lunch.

"Mai! Natsuki!" Mikoto's bubbly voice called out, "I have ice cream!" The young girl was jogging towards us with two sticks of ice cream in hand. Behind her, beside the two ice cream sticks, the mischievous red head was sporting an evil smirk.

"Screw off, Nao. Did you put poison in those? Mai, I'm not eating anything she brings," Natsuki stared warily at the frozen treats.

I sighed in defeat and abided by her wishes, snatching a stick from Nao.

"So, what're you doing later, Natsuki?" Mikoto asked as she licked her chocolate ice cream.

"I'm meeting Midori and Yohko, I've some things to run through with them," Natsuki replied. "Is everyone headed back to the café?"

"Mmmhm. We have many orders to deliver today!"

"I could come by and help, I think I'll be done by eight. Is that alright?"

"It's alright, Natsuki. We should be able to handle it," I smiled. "Also, I'll head to your apartment this week; I made a fresh batch of mayo chips for you. I'll keep it in the cabinets and tidy up a bit, too."

Natsuki nodded, "Thanks, Mai." She turned to Mikoto and smiled, "You too, Mikoto."

"Hey, what about me?" Nao grumbled.

"You.." Natsuki narrowed her eyes at Nao, "You just stay away from my mayo chips and my booze!"

XXX

**Natsuki's POV**

I nodded as I watched my friends wave to me from a distance away before I straddled my bike and pulled away, headed home to meet Midori and Yohko. It wasn't that far off from the park and I reached my destination within ten minutes. I pulled into the garage and headed straight for the elevator up. I unlocked the door and I stepped in, tossing my keys aside in a small bowl. I pulled off the leathers and took a quick shower.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and threw on a pair of tank tops and shorts before heading into the study. I opened a small hatch and scanned my palm print on the shimmering blue tablet display. A hidden door hissed open on the side and I strolled into the room that was tinged with a blue hue from the glow of the computer screens. I collapsed onto my comfy chair, swiveling across to my desk.

Picking up the stack of notes, I flipped through them absently. These were the notes that I had found in the old apartment after I had moved into the dorms with Mai and Mikoto. They were hidden in a place where no one could have possibly fathomed. It was by a stroke of luck that I had decided to move out, chancing upon them.

They were detailed descriptions and analysis of my mother's research on HiMEs. Mother was working on something else that could have been a revolutionary breakthrough – nanomachines. According to her, these nanomachines were most viable when paired with HiMEs – allowing us to recall our elements; and even supplement us with healing and physical capabilities. I wasn't entirely certain if other women were able to accept these nanomachines, though. I would work on that theory later. The only tradeoff would be that the HiME would have lost the ability to summon her Child and the fact that a Y chromosome would create immunity to these machines and destroy them forever.

It was a huge discovery. It was my mother's legacy.

I immediately thought of what might happen, should this fall into the wrong hands; especially that of Searrs Foundations. Despite this being most viable to HiMEs, Searrs had already proven that they were able to create more fake HiMEs. If this fell into the wrong hands, they would have an arsenal of super soldiers with enhanced physical and healing abilities. I refused to let that happen. However, to further expand on my mother's research as soon as possible, I needed to expand my knowledge in my mother's field of work.

I didn't see a reason why not. I had nothing else that mattered. I was satisfied with having just a small circle of friends like Mai, Mikoto and Nao. With Shizuru's departure, they were the only people that I could ever count on as friends. I was a simple creature, I didn't need that much of a social life; and I was mostly concerned with only my Ducati. With the amount of time I had on my hands, I readily turned my undivided attention into my newfound goal in life.

Right now, I was focusing on bonding the machines with my own blood. I needed Yohko-sensei's biological expertise on this. I heard a short rap on the door. Glancing at the monitor, I spotted Midori's comical face plastered on screen. "Kuga, open up!"

I sighed in exasperation. _Did she have to come here drunk again? _"Where's Yohko-sensei? You're not coming in without her. I'm not cleaning up after you again!"

"Natsuki, I'm here. I got Midori, it's safe to open the door," I heard Yohko's voice through the intercom.

I frowned and pressed the button against my better judgment. I threw on the oversized sweater that was hanging off my chair and plodded out to greet them. I found Midori bent over the counter, messing with the spice rack as Yohko was seated on the counter stool, holding her head with both hands.

"Oi. Stop pawing my stuff!" I grumbled as I snatched it away from her.

"Ohhhh. Natsuki-chan. Why are you not wearing pants?" Midori muttered as she hung her head low. "Are you trying to seduce me with those legs?"

I ignored her, smacking her wandering hands in annoyance as I took out two canned drinks for them, "Yohko-sensei, were you able to gather the information I needed?"

"Sorry about that Natsuki, I honestly don't know how she managed to sneak a drink in. But here, this was the information you asked for." Yohko nodded her thanks as she passed me a brown envelope. Sipping her drink, she mused, "I can't believe that the queen of truancy is actually asking me for research papers and theorems. To think that you've even worked your way up to a PhD. This was one scenario that I definitely did not expect!"

I twitched when I heard the phrase. It was the same thing I had said to Shizuru so many years ago. I chuckled to myself. It was strange, that I was still harping over that one person. If I look back, I could say that my current life was truly unexpected. Well, no matter now. It was all in the past.

XXX

Shizuru sat by the bay window of her apartment, staring down at the traffic below. Her living room was bathed in the orange glow of the evening sun. She absently sipped on the steaming teacup in her hand, expelling a hot breath that fogged up the tall glass panes. Her mind was wandering and she unconsciously doodled her thoughts onto the mist.

Shizuru had returned to Fuuka after six long years. She had completed her studies in Kyoto University and moved on to finish her masters. She thought that she would have the stomach to return after all these years, but it seemed that she was wrong. When she drove into town, she passed by the building that she recognized that was once the First District Headquarters. The sudden recollection of the events in Carnival stung, the thoughts of Natsuki made her heart ache, and she quickly swerved, making an about-turn.

"Ara, my Natsuki.. I wonder how are you? Are you happy?" she murmured sadly at the window.

Her heart heavy and in no mood to head out for dinner, she walked back to her laptop, searching for recommended deliveries in Fuuka. She clicked on the first link that appeared. Satisfied with the menu, she entered the number into her cellphone.

"Hi, this is Masuto!" a chirpy voice answered, "How may I help you today?"

"Hi, I would like to place an order for your house ramen and a side dish of tofu, please."

"Oh. Uhm, actually we're kind of busy at the moment. Do you mind if the delivery arrives around eight in the evening?"

"Sure, I'll see you at eight, then?"

"Gotcha! Thank you for choosing Masuto!"

Shizuru smiled as she hung up. The cheery voice sounded familiar. She shrugged it off and returned to her case files. There was a big case here in Fuuka and her father had sent her down to settle it. The press was all over this particular high profile and he decided that Shizuru was the best candidate for handling it. She pushed on her reading glasses and sifted through the stacks of documents, diligently reading them to prepare for the next session in court.

XXX

Natsuki was staring at the myriad of complex 3D molecular structures that she had formed on her computer, swiftly dragging and dropping bonds, attempting to recreate a viable structure that would allow the machines to tie with human hemoglobin. She frowned as she leaned back in her chair, huffing in frustration at yet another dead end.

She glanced at the clock and cursed.

Randomly throwing on anything that she could find, she hurriedly grabbed her keys and flew down to the garage. Weaving in and out of traffic, she burst into the bustling café, running her hand carelessly through her tousled hair.

"So you finally decided to turn up!" Nao hissed as she edged past, balancing trays in two outstretched arms.

"I got carried away, where's Mai?"

"Where else? Jeez, Natsuki. I'm not the one with a PhD."

Natsuki muttered under her breath in irritation as she walked off, "If Mai wouldn't kill me for smashing all her plates, your face would be on the ground right now."

"Natsuki! You're here!" Mai waved her spatula, peering out from the small window that separated the kitchen from the main dining area. "Could you deliver these orders? They came in rather late and Mikoto already left to deliver the first round."

"Mmmhm, I got it. Be back in half an hour."

"Okay, I'll get your dinner ready by then too!" Mai hummed, reading the order chits that Nao had stuffed in her face.

XXX

Natsuki pulled into a downtown apartment, the last stop on her list. She unstrapped the food warmer from herself and pulled out the last packet of delivery.

"Delivery, Unit 08-22," she nodded at the guard who merely shrugged and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the lift. The elevator stopped with a ding at her desired floor and she rapped at the door. "Masuto Delivery," she called, not bothering to pull out her earphones.

The door swung open with a whoosh and Natsuki widened her eyes in surprise at the woman standing by the doorframe.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Back in the Café**

"Mai!" Mikoto yelled loudly over the buzz of the kitchen as she walked in through the back door. "Mai! Mai! MAI!"

Mai's head poked out behind the trays and she shot Mikoto a questioning look.

"Mai! You'll never guess who I met! Shizuru-san!"

Mai widened her eyes in bewilderment, "Shizuru-san? Natsuki's Shizuru-san?"

Mikoto nodded her head furiously, her braids bouncing along, "At Taylor Towers, you know, the new building!"

Mai grabbed Mikoto's hands, dragging her aside immediately, "Have you told Natsuki yet?"

"Nope, I didn't see her. Should I tell her?"

Mai shook her head, "Don't say anything yet, alright, Mikoto?"

Mikoto thought for a bit. She was worried about Natsuki, but she trusted Mai in doing the right thing for their friend. So, she nodded.

XXX

**Back with Natsuki**

"Woah! HEY!" Natsuki yelped as she came face to face with the barrel of a shotgun. "Hey! What the hell!" She snarled angrily at the obviously drunken woman wielding it.

The woman swayed slightly before leaning heavily onto the doorframe. "Oh. I thought you were my ex."

"Nononono. Look at me! I'm not! I've never met you before in my life! Now would you please remove the gun from my face? It's freaking me out!" Natsuki waved her hands in panic, uncomfortably backing away as she eyed the gun warily.

The woman shook her head vigorously, as though she was trying to clear her thoughts. "Ok, sorry. Let me get you your payment." She staggered down the hall and into a room, tossing her gun carelessly on a nearby shelf.

Natsuki tapped her foot impatiently, fiddling with her phone, eager to get herself away from here.

"Hey! Cutie! Catch!"

Natsuki glanced up and instinctively caught a small plastic Ziploc thrown her way. She raised her brow in confusion as she studied its contents.

"That's an apology for before. And here, keep the change." A wad of notes were shoved into her hands, the delivery snatched away and the door slammed shut.

XXX

Natsuki smirked as she patted the pocket of her leather jacket where she had shoved the extra "tip" in. It never hurt to have free goodies. She pulled out her cell and dialed Mai's number. Mai picked up on the third ring, "Hey, Mai. I won't be coming back today. Yup, I got something on. Mmmkay. See you tomorrow morning." With that, she hopped on her bike and made her way home.

The first thing she did when she arrived home was to pour herself a drink. It was only after she downed the third glass, did the alcohol finally kick in. Satisfied with the slight high, she emptied the contents of the pouch on the coffee table and sat cross-legged on the floor. Taking the first snort, she tossed her head backwards, leaning her head on the couch.

It wasn't long before Natsuki felt extremely elevated. All the negativity of her thoughts was dissipating. She had a silly grin plastered on her face. The cell on the table vibrated and she picked it up to see who was calling. "Hey. Tonight?" She looked at her watch groggily, "Lemme finish my stuff first. Kay, see you there."

It was an hour later when she rapped on the hotel room door. She leaned on it, trying to keep her balance as her world was spinning. The door opened and she staggered backwards, collapsing into slim arms.

"Natuski, you didn't tell me you were getting high. You could have shared," the unknown girl pouted.

"You called too late," Natsuki replied, collapsing on the bed.

The girl clambered on top of the prone figure, "Well, you look even hotter like that. I'm all ready to pounce on you."

Natsuki snorted, lifting her head to reply, "You know I'm better when I'm high."

The response she got was being pushed onto the bed as she was hungrily attacked.

XXX

**Three Hours Later**

"Ugh," Natsuki grunted as she pried a hand off her body. She untangled herself from the blankets and peered at the clock on the side table. It was four AM. The figure beside her shifted slightly but didn't stir.

Natsuki yawned, getting out of bed and quickly threw on her clothes. She scribbled a short note and silently left the hotel room. The front desk clerk looked up when she spotted the dark haired girl. "Could I clear the bill for room 682?" she asked hoarsely as she rummaged through her pockets for her wallet.

"Certainly," the clerk replied, "Cash or Credit?"

"Cash," was the clipped response.

Natsuki glanced quickly at the bill and opened her wallet. Something small fell out and she bent over to pick it up. Her lips twitched when she flipped the small photograph over. "Here, keep the change," she growled, storming out through the main entrance.

When she reached the parking lot, Natsuki sat down heavily by the curb. She lifted the photograph up, the pang of sadness ramming into her gut.

Shizuru and her looked so happy in the picture. It was after Shizuru's graduation and she had insisted that Natsuki would have to take a photograph with her as her graduation gift. Natsuki grumbled, but naturally went along with it. Shizuru had snaked a hand around Natsuki's waist at the last second before Mai had snapped the photo, earning herself a bewildered look, as well as a full-fledged blush from Natsuki. Natsuki remembered the events as though it was just yesterday. Shizuru had then shyly taken her hand and thanked her for being there with her throughout the years in school.

_Where had all the happy memories gone? All I have now are distractions to keep me from thinking about you. I don't know how I'll ever find someone who could ever replace you, Shizuru. Why did you leave?_

Natsuki couldn't take it anymore. She stuffed the picture back into her wallet and cried for the first time in six long years.

XXX

**Nao's POV**

It was almost ten when I strolled into the café, expecting to be lectured by Mai for being late. Our opening was at seven thirty. Instead of the fiery redhead, I found Mikoto double hatting as the chef and waitress.

_Now she was going to be one pooped cat after this breakfast crowd was over._

I grabbed my uniform and made a quick change, grabbing the plates on the counter to satiate the hungry Saturday crowd as she was bustling in the kitchen. Mikoto dashed out of the kitchen, expecting to stack another load of plates on her arms and head, but was surprised to see most of the customers eating away hungrily. She leaned on the counter, expelling a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Nao."

"Hey, don't thank me, just doing my job. I was late, sorry about it. I thought you guys have it covered."

"Natsuki didn't come in this morning. Mai said that Natsuki had something that cropped up and needed her help urgently," Mikoto replied as she sipped on her drink.

I nodded, wondering what on earth could have cropped up at seven in the morning. "Okay, let's take care of the place while they're gone."

XXX

Mai unlocked the door with the spare key that Natsuki had passed to her. "Natsuki? I'm coming in," she called out to the empty apartment. The place was silent, but Mai knew that Natsuki was home. She checked the garage earlier and found the navy blue Ducati there.

Mai glanced in all the rooms, but they were empty. The only room left was the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Mai walked slowly over, hesitating as her hand rested on the doorknob. She knew Natsuki guarded her privacy like a rabid dog – Natsuki had made it clear that the study and the master bedroom were off limits when she first moved in. However, Mai was extremely worried. Natsuki hadn't arrived at the café this morning like she said she would; Mai had called her almost a dozen times, all of which went to her voicemail. Mai's patience wore thin by ten AM. She reassured Mikoto, apologizing profusely and promised her to a delicious ramen lunch.

_No! _Mai decided_, I wouldn't let Natsuki slip past me again. _She had ignored Natsuki's erratic behavior over the years, hoping the introverted girl would come out of her shell and start talking about her problems, but it never happened. Mai knew now, that if she didn't make the first move, Natsuki would never readily open up. Nodding to herself, Mai turned the knob and entered the den of the wolf.

"Oh," Mai couldn't help but let out a soft exclamation of surprise. The room was unlike what she had imagined. It was neat and rather Spartan. There was a desk, a cupboard and a door, which probably led to the bathroom. At the center, was the large double bed, where the missing girl was currently flopped on, sound asleep. Mai heaved a sigh of relief – at least she wasn't in any danger. Mai rubbed her nose, the room was laced with the heavy scent of alcohol and Mai spotted the source of it. There were empty bottles strewn beside the bed. She sighed and bent over to clear them.

*Bzzzz Bzzzz*

Natsuki's cell phone was vibrating on the side table. Mai poked her head up to see if the sleeping girl stirred, but she didn't budge an inch. _So that's where my dozen calls went. _The phone continued buzzing and Mai snatched it up, "Hello?"

"Jeez, finally. Just wanted to thank you for last night. Yep, you were right, you definitely are better when you're high. I'll call you again." The line went dead. Mai stared at the phone in bewilderment, wondering what on earth the other caller was talking about.

She gently shook Natsuki's shoulder but there was no response. "Natsuki, it's time to wake up," Mai cooed gently, patting the girl's back. Mai tried again when there was no response.

Natsuki shifted then grunted, "Mai? What are you doing here?"

Mai shifted hesitantly, unsure if Natsuki would snap at her for coming in,"You didn't come to the café this morning, I got worried so I called you, but you didn't answer."

The green eyes roamed to the nearby clock on the stand, "Shit, its ten thirty already?" She ran her fingers through her long hair absently, "Let me wash up."

"Hmm, yeah. You reek of alcohol, Natsuki," Mai reproached, her lavender eyes watching her friend's reaction to her comment.

"Uh, I think I got carried away," Natsuki lied and quickly escaped to the bathroom.

Mai bit her lip when she heard the shower running, unsure if she should continue talking, "I'll make us something to eat."

"Kay," came the echoed response, "Can the café manage?"

"Mikoto is on it and I think Nao will be popping by anytime." Mai called out, "Don't worry, just get dressed." She walked out to the kitchen and opened the fridge, which was filled to the brim with glass bottles. Using the two remaining eggs, she started on making breakfast.

Natsuki sauntered into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, a towel over her damp hair. Drying off, she sniffed, "Smells good, Mai. I'm starving."

Mai carried over two plates of omelets and set them down, both in front of her – even the mayo drenched one. Natsuki looked at her quizzically, "Mai?"

"Listen to me, Natsuki. I know I haven't been a good friend. I knew you were in pain, but I decided to leave you to your own devices, in the faint hope that you would come back to us one day. I've been your friend for six years, but I think I've really failed."

Natsuki was about to retort, but Mai silenced her with a raised hand, "I watched on the sidelines, while you descended into a downward spiral ever since that day. I could see it, Natsuki. You act as though nothing has happened, but you didn't have to say anything. Your actions, your moods, basically your entire being changed. You hang out with us, but you were never really there. I don't know where you are, Natsuki. I need you to tell me. I want my friend back."

Forest irises met lavender ones for a whole minute.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mai. I just took a couple of drinks after working and I overslept. Didn't mean to make you worry."

Mai looked at her friend sadly, "No, don't lie to me anymore. I'm sorry to bring this up, but I know that this is because of Shizuru-san. You changed ever since that day – I remember it clearly. You became this crazy person, whom I don't even know anymore. You need closure, and, like it or not, I'm going to help you."

Natsuki sighed in defeat, "What do you want, Mai?"

"Abusing substances and alcohol is not the way. Oh, overindulgence in sex and work too. So we're going to stop that." Natsuki narrowed her eyes, glaring intently at Mai, but she was unfazed. "Stop it. Not going to work."

"Won't make a damn difference, Mai. Don't bother. You say I need closure? Well, I think Shizuru closed the door damned well. She disappeared without a trace; she changed her number and moved back to who knows where in Kyoto. She made it a point to avoid me, do you know, Mai? I couldn't even get any records from Yamada."

Mai nodded, "Keep going, if you want to eat ever again, that is. You stop, and there goes your three meals."

Natsuki grumbled, trying to change the topic, "You're weird, you know that, right? Holding my food hostage." Mai shot her a glare, crossing her arms. Natsuki knew there was no escape now. She fiddled around with the cutlery on the table, trying to think of how to explain herself. The fierce glare was still on her and she looked down to avoid it. "FINE!" she slammed her hands on the table after a solid five minutes of silence. "What do you want to know?!"

"I want to know what happened that day. Actually, I want to know everything."

"I don't even know everything, Mai. How the hell do I start?"

Mai shrugged nonchalantly.

"Look, after that day where we spoke, I decided to tell her that I loved her. I could sense that we were drifting apart and that made me realize that I loved her even more than I thought I was humanely capable of. But on that day, when I went to her room, she told me that what happened during the Carnival was a mistake. Then she told me she was leaving, to transfer to Kyoto University. The next damned day. How could she just pack up and go like that? I don't understand what I did wrong, Mai. I know it took a while for me to finally speak up, but I really tried. It's not easy for me to express myself, you know? I can't forget her, I just can't."

Natsuki held her head in her hand, "I need a drink, damn it."

"No, you don't need booze. Finish the story; I'll be here, Natsuki." Mai grabbed the free hand that was on the table.

Natsuki looked away, but continued, "You know the two weeks where I went on vacation during summer break?"

"Mmhmm. You said you were going to attend a seminar."

"Well, I didn't. I went to Kyoto to look for her. I had tried calling her multiple times earlier, but she changed her number. I got desperate, so I randomly scoured the streets, hoping I could find her and fix things. Well, you know how that turned out. I'm still here, drowning myself in alcohol and sex, as you so aptly described." Natsuki laughed bitterly, using her hands to make imaginary quotation marks.

Mai frowned at the sarcasm, "Not funny, Natsuki."

"Fine, I'm sorry," Natsuki sighed again, "It's just that when I get occupied, you know with work and whatever, I don't have to mentally torture myself thinking about her every day. I figured it was a better alternative." She shrugged, "Physical or mental, tough choice eh?"

"You still love her, don't you? Natsuki?"

The dark haired girl inhaled, "Yes Mai, yes I do. But as you can see, it's a one-sided game. I need something to fill the void. First it was school. Then it was work. But there's only that much I can do, I was already doing a damn PhD. Then I started drinking. When I started, I could pass out after one glass and wake up the next morning. But then it became two glasses, then a bottle, then two bottles." Natsuki rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"Eat," Mai muttered, shoving the omelet across the table. She was shocked that all these happened right under her nose. God, what a terrible friend she was!

"So I sourced for the next alternative – the next best thing to combine alcohol with. When that wore off, I went out one night and met a girl at the bar. Then I found out, hey, getting this exhausted after one night stands are good. There were no strings attached, I could sleep it off so I would stop thinking – so my contact list just started growing."

Mai stared at her friend, "Seriously, Natsuki? Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"Don't worry. They don't come home with me, and I leave before dawn," Natsuki shrugged as she shoveled another mouthful of eggs down her throat.

Mai exhaled deeply as she watched the older girl gobble down her breakfast hungrily. She clutched her head, hoping that she had made the right decision last night.

XXX

**Shizuru's POV**

**8PM Last Night**

I must say, I was startled to meet Mikoto on the first night that I had arrived back in Fuuka. What were the chances of that happening?

The young girl had grown a fair bit, taller in height, but as slim as ever. I had noticed the familiar braids under the motorcycle helmet that she still had on. She was busy unpacking the deliveries, oblivious that I had opened the door.

"Mikoto-chan?"

Her head shot up at the mention of her name. She gazed at me, "Shizuru-san?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hai, I hope Mikoto-chan is doing well?"

She smiled, as radiant and infectious as ever – I couldn't help but smile back in return. "Mmmhmm! I'm working and studying now!"

Her phone beeped and she studied the message before exclaiming, "Sorry, Shizuru-san! Mai is busy tonight, I have to go back and help her!"

"Kannin Na for holding you up, Mikoto-chan," I replied, pulling a big note from my purse. "Please, keep the change."

"Arigato, Shizuru-san! Call us if you need more deliveries! I will make sure it's fast!"

I smiled, waving as the elevator doors closed.

_Was Natsuki working at the café too?_ I felt my heart skip a beat at that thought. Six long, antagonizing years. I had never stopped thinking about her every day. I felt my heart throb painfully against my chest at the thought. I walked back to my bedroom, taking a seat by the bedside. I picked up the frame that held a collage of photographs that had an assortment of our photos, all the way back since we first met. I ran my fingers on the textured pictures, swallowing my tears. I was glad that I had managed to reign in my emotions even further over the last six years, after I left for Kyoto.

_My Natsuki. I wonder how you are. I hope life has been treating you well. I hope you have found someone who had a better kind of love for you, not the horrific one that I had. If Natsuki was happy, I would be too, watching from afar. _

XXX

**Three Hours Later**

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called, pulling on a jacket to cover myself. I opened the door and found myself face to face with a redhead.

"Shizuru-san."

"Ara. Tokiha-san.." I murmured, "Please come in.."

"Arigato, Fujino-san."

I nodded, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch, "Tea for you?"

She shook her head, "Sorry for coming in so late, but I had to finish closing up the café and this is important."

I was worried. It was unusual for Mai to come looking for me, and so urgently too. I didn't have time to beat around the bush, "Is this about Kuga-san?"

She gave me a strange look, "Yes."

My face twitched in worry. Something about her tone told me that Natsuki wasn't alright. I was now extremely apprehensive. "What about Natsuki, Tokiha-san?"

She eyed me for a second before she nodded, "I wish to be honest with you, Fujino-san. Natsuki is doing very well. So well that I would say that it's almost impossible to fathom. She has already completed her PhD, working for a large corporation with a comfy post and bought a large penthouse in the center of town."

I was amazed. Natsuki did this all in a span of six years? Natsuki was as inconceivable as I recalled. "Ara, that is good to hear. I wish her all the best, Tokiha-san."

"No, Fujino-san. That's not good. Natsuki looks like she has everything in the world, but I know her better than that. I don't know what happened six years ago, when you decided to leave so suddenly. But all I know is that she has some unresolved problems and I need you to speak to her and let her hear it from you."

"I don't understand, Tokiha-san. I thought that my departure would bring her happiness. She can finally be with someone who doesn't harbor the kind of tainted love that I have for her."

"You said have, not had," Mai looked at me suspiciously. I had to give her credit; she was quick to pick up on the slip I made.

I easily dodged and re-diverted the conversation, "However, if Tokiha-san feels so strongly about me speaking with Kuga-san, I can."

Mai nodded, "Arigato, Fujino-san. I'm glad that you're still willing to help me with Natsuki. Could you meet me in the park tomorrow evening?"

"Of course, would six be fine?"

"Yes, six would be good. I'll see you there tomorrow," Mai stood up, "I'll see myself out, arigato, Fujino-san."

As I headed to the door to latch it, I felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow envelop me.

I was going to see Natsuki again, after so many years. I hope that I could contain myself when I saw her again. But, whatever could have happened to the resolute and steadfast Natsuki that I had fell in love with; that could have driven Mai to come and see me with such conviction and seriousness? Surely, she had not been hurting the way I have been? Wasn't she with Nao-san?

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Italics – Thoughts_

Shizuru fastened her stack of papers with a clip, sliding it neatly into a clear folder. She massaged her temples gently – the case was complex. She had spent the entire day running through the facts of the case.

She wasn't too pleased when her father handed the case over to her. Her client was a short, portly man, whom she knew that he conducted shady business dealings on the side. It annoyed her to no end when he perpetually gave her unnerving looks of lust. This lawsuit was more like an open jostle for power and money between two dubious companies, which she had been unwillingly sucked into. Her father accepted the case as it promised a great payout if they won.

However, her opponent was a formidable one – they had the backing of the local yazuka clan. It wasn't a prominent one, but it still had its dealings and substantial power. The firm that they had appointed to represent them wasn't a small one either. It was comparable to her father's company.

Shizuru peered at the clock; it was almost six in the evening. The park was an approximately twenty minute drive away and she would be just on time if she left now. She was about to push herself off the large leather chair when the desk phone rang. "FJ Associates, how can I help you?"

"Shizuru-san? Is that you?" a male voice echoed in the receiver. "It's me, Reito. I couldn't get you on your cell, so I called your office."

"Kannin Na, Reito-san, I must have been too caught up in work."

"Would you like to head to the old place for dinner today?" he asked, referring to a small café they used to frequent when we were still in the student council.

"Kannin na, Reito-san, I have a previous engagement," Shizuru replied, absently twirling the cord as she thought about the impending meet up where she would be seeing Natsuki again. A part of her felt nervous and another part excited. "I'm meeting Natsuki-san today, Reito-san."

"Oh? Please send Kuga-san my regards, Shizuru-san. And to Tokiha-san too, if you see her. I won't keep you any longer, goodbye, Shizuru-san. And, good luck!"

"See you, Reito," Shizuru smiled, feeling a slight boost of confidence from him. Reito knew about the estranged relationship that she had with Natsuki. Beside Haruka and Yukino, Reito had been one of her closest friends. After all, he was the vice president of the council back then too. He had seen her frequently enough and was observant enough to notice the minuscule changes whenever Natsuki came into the room to use the computer. 'Your body language changes, Shizuru-san. Ever so subtle as always, but I know you well enough to notice'_, _he said, ever so casually with his sparking smile.

Reito had left with Shizuru when she transferred to Kyoto University. He told her he couldn't deal with the situation here in Fuuka. Too many bad memories, he said. She understood what he meant. They were both taking law and he graduated with fairly good grades. Shizuru's father then offered him a job. He volunteered to come along with her on this trip, offering his assistance as he knew this case was a tough one.

As she descended down the elevator and got into the car, her thoughts strayed to her first love, again. Shizuru wondered if Natsuki had changed a lot. Six years was a long time. Did Natsuki eyes still hold that defiant spark that always intrigued her? Shizuru chuckled as she remembered the first time, so long ago, when they met at the flower gardens. _Always the rebel, eh my Natsuki?_

XXX

**Shizuru's POV**

I spotted the billowing hair from the distance. It was long, straight and dark; much like how I always remembered it. She was sitting casually on the bench, her arms propped up as Mai laughed heartily at something she said. Natsuki gave her the ever so famous glare, but then chuckled. I swear I could hear the familiar sound of her laughter all the way over here. Natsuki looked perfectly happy; I didn't understand what Mai was talking about the night before. However, a promise was a promise – I said I would be there. I composed my beating heart, steeled myself and walked over.

"Konbanwa, Tokiha-san, Kuga-san," I greeted, earning a stunned reaction from Natsuki. Her jaw dropped and I could see the crease form on her forehead, as she processed the current situation. I could almost hear the cogs turning in her mind.

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki looked at Mai, who was staring at a leaf on the pavement as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Mai?" Natsuki was panicking, I could tell; her right hand was twitching slightly; as she turned to her best friend for help. My most important person hadn't changed that much, right? She behaved much like the Natsuki I once knew.

I studied her intently, as she haphazardly dragged Mai a short distance away. Natsuki was as beautiful as the day I met her, when she was just in middle school. Her deep green eyes that flashed, telling the world that she could take on anything that it could throw her way. She had grown taller over the years and despite being extremely attractive in high school, she now no longer looked like a girl anymore. Before me, my dearest had transformed into the most eye-catching beauty.

Yet, there was this undertone in her chiseled features that seemed so broken, so haggard. Her eyes swept over me from where she was standing and I felt the sudden magnitude of the gaze. It was dripping with emotion, something so powerful that even I could not tell what it was.

Natsuki broke the gaze, waving her hands dramatically at Mai. There was a faint pink hue on her cheeks and she started pacing around frantically when Mai just shrugged her shoulders. I read her lips. "Fix it, Natsuki," Mai said and she then turned her attention to me, "I'll see you another time, Shizuru-san!"

With that, the carrot top strode off, leaving us alone.

XXX

**Natsuki's POV**

"So, how long has Natsuki been working at this company?" Shizuru asked, blowing gently on her steaming cup of tea. Old habits never die, I guess. She was still into tea.

"Uhm, I've been there for less a year, actually. Doing other stuff as well."

It was an ambiguous reply, but Shizuru still smiled, "Ara, ara. How time flies. Does Natsuki like working there?"

"Yeah, it pays well, I guess," I muttered, staring down at my cup of coffee.

We had strolled to a nearby café in silence. Whenever I looked at Shizuru, I felt as if a ton of bricks had pummeled me in the gut. I felt breathless. The woman I had tried so damn hard to forget was now standing right before me. It was as if the six years of alcohol and vice I used to get her out of my mind had just flown right out of the darn window. I really couldn't sort out what I was feeling right now. It was a myriad of explosive emotions that I was trying my best to keep in. I clenched and unclenched my fist unconsciously.

Shizuru was as alluring as ever remembered. Her smooth accent sent my heart beating faster and faster with every sentence. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I saw her lips moving. Her chestnut tresses had grown slightly longer than what I remembered, but her crimson eyes still held that intensity that I had never seen in anyone else, especially when she gazed at me for an answer. _Why? Why did she have to make me feel like this?! She was going to make me feel like this and leave me all over again._

I stood up abruptly, "I can't do this, Shizuru, not again. I can't fix this shit. Please forget we ever met today. Goodbye."

I spun around and stormed off toward my bike, weaving my way through the evening crowd of the park toward the parking lot.

XXX

Natsuki angrily pulled her helmet out and strapped it on. She was about to pull away when a blur stepped in front of her. "God!" she exclaimed, applying the brakes. "Are you blind?" she snapped at the person in a fit of rage.

Shizuru was standing in front of her bike with outstretched arms. Her hair was tousled and she was slightly out of breath, "Natsuki, why are you so angry?"

Natsuski glared at the woman in front of her in disbelief. Her eyes were shielded by the visor, but Shizuru could feel the resentment emanating from the cold stare. Shizuru shivered involuntarily. She didn't know what pushed Natsuki to behave like this. Shizuru knew that her sudden departure was uncalled for, but she knew that she would break the longer she stayed in Fuuka six years ago. She thought that since Natsuki had Nao, she would turn out just fine. But then, why was Natsuki so upset now? There had to be a logical reason, unless...

Shizuru widened her eyes in shock. _Had the past six years been all a misunderstanding on her part?_

"Move," Natsuki growled over the deep hum of the engine.

"No, hear me out." Shizuru replied firmly.

Natsuki snorted, "What part of this do you not understand, Shizuru? I do not want to deal with this. Could you kindly just move away and let me go home? After that, you can be on your merry way back to Kyoto."

"Don't be like this, please Natsuki," Shizuru begged, taking a step closer.

"I don't know what you mean, Shizuru. I honestly cannot deal with this all over again. So, please."

Shizuru gripped the hands that were on the handlebars, "Natsuki, what were you going to say to me that day? I need to know."

Natsuki stayed silent, but moved her hands away from the grasp, "You didn't want to hear it then, so why are you asking me now?"

Shizuru moved to the side, clutching onto one arm, "I thought.. thought.. I don't know what I was thinking, Natsuki!"

"Neither did I, apparently." Natsuki replied, closing off all conversations, quickly pulling the hands off her arm and pushed Shizuru away, driving off.

XXX

Natsuki grimaced as she stopped by the next traffic light, shaking her head. She glanced in her mirrors to make sure that Shizuru didn't fall from the push, before she rode off. She stared straight ahead, her thoughts distracted. She wasn't prepared to meet Shizuru again.

A loud blare of the horn to her left jolted her out of her funk, "Natsuki!"

Natsuki whipped her head to the side immediately, broken from her stupor. She looked through the open window of the car that had pulled beside her. "Shizuru?!"

The light changed.

Natsuki quickly sped off, making a sharp left, ignoring the angry horns and spat out curses. The black car was still hot on her tail. She mentally cursed she had to pull to a stop at the next red-light junction.

"Don't do this, Shizuru! This is dangerous!" she barked, flipping her visor open.

"I will accompany Natsuki on a high speed chase, if that's what it takes for Natsuki to talk to me."

"God! I'm not interested in being accompanied on a high speed chase, damn it!"

The Ducati pulled away hastily when the light changed. Natsuki saw Shizuru's car weaving through traffic and she applied more pressure on the accelerator. She heard a cacophony of horns and spotted Shizuru whizzing past a group of slow moving cars, on the opposite lane. Her eyes narrowed. She had to end this quickly, before Shizuru got herself injured.

She turned right into a side road, beating a red light in the process.

Her tires squealed as she made a sharp left.

Shizuru's car was just at the edge of her mirror.

She tilted to make a right down 25th street, leaving burnt tire marks on the tarmac road.

Natsuki thought she lost Shizuru, but the black car came into view a few seconds later.

She growled and she made another left. This time, she didn't stop weaving in and out of traffic. She spotted a one way street and pulled in. She stopped by the edge of the road and turned her head. There was no black Benz in sight. She exhaled, and rode off toward home.

XXX

Natsuki flung her keys into the bowl and strode immediately toward the kitchen, searching for her escape. She let out a grunt of frustration when she peered into an empty fridge. "Damn it, Mai!"

Natsuki muttered curses under the breath as she slammed the door to her bedroom. Digging behind the cupboards, she pulled out a fresh bottle. She didn't bother searching for a glass. Today's events warranted a whole bottle, she decided. She flopped on her bed, rubbing her aching head in irritation as she chugged down the forty percent alcohol. It seared her throat, but she was past caring.

"Gonna give that Mai a good piece of my mind tomorrow," she grumbled as she walked out and headed to the study room. She sat down heavily on her swivel chair, one hand on her bottle and the other reached out to snatch the yellow little stress ball with a mop of blue hair and a goofy smiley face painted on it. Nao had given that to her on her birthday; she said it reminded it of Natsuki and that she needed it desperately. Natsuki sneered at the innocent looking face and started crushing it. "Stupid Nao, stupid present," she sulked, despite feeling a bit better from tormenting the little smiley.

The computer screen flickered to life with her movement and she frowned, studying the molecular structure in front of her. She had forgotten to turn off the computer when she rushed off to the café yesterday night. "Hmmm," she mused as she suddenly saw something amidst the complex framework. She took another large gulp before setting the bottle down and grabbed the mouse, her left hand still fiddling with 'stress ball Natsuki'. With a series of swift clicks, everything suddenly fell into place. She sat back, staring at the new bond in fascination. "This could work.." she rubbed her chin, lost in thought.

"Could we work too?"

"God!" Natsuki leapt out of her seat, almost ten feet high when she heard the voice behind her. She snatched her whiskey bottle and the stress ball, ready to throw one at the intruder and use the other as a weapon. She eyed the woman before her, mistakenly waving the stress ball with her outstretched hand, "You! How the hell did you find me?! And how the hell did you get in?!"

"Ara ara, Natsuki still leaps as high as ever," That darn teasing lilt of Shizuru's voice was still the same.

Natsuki flushed, as she recalled the first time Shizuru had spotted her in the forest behind school while she was changing. "That's not the point!" she snapped.

"Ara, Natsuki, I was living in Fuuka for a good part of my life. I know the roads well enough."

"Whatever. That meddling Mai! How could she give you my address!" Natsuki groused.

Shizuru shook her head, "Kannin na, Natsuki. I figured it out on my own. Tokiha-san did not reveal your address to me. She only mentioned that you bought a large penthouse in the center of town."

"That's preposterous. There are so many apartments in the center of town. How could you even find me?"

Shizuru tapped her chin, "Natsuki's tastes in houses are quite predictable, I would say. These were the only apartment in the area that was above forty stories, had full length windows and a guarded underground garage."

Natsuki slumped against the seat and groaned, clutching her aching head. She had mentioned her expectations if she were to get her own apartment to Shizuru once in passing, but she didn't think that the woman would remember it till now?! "And how did you get in? Please don't tell me.."

"Ara, hidden in a small key vault, under the second flower pot from the left. The lock has the same combination as always.."

"Right, 6856," Natsuki sighed in defeat. She mentally cursed herself for her die-hard habits, but how the hell was she supposed to know that Shizuru, of all the people in the world, had to turn up here?! At her house! "Fine. Looks like I've nowhere else to run, but to face up to reality. So what the hell do you want from me, Shizuru," she scowled, bringing the bottle to her lips. "Damned Mai," She cursed as she tossed her 'stress ball Natsuki', "Damned Nao."

Shizuru heard Nao's name and immediately stiffened, "So, how are you and Nao?"

Natsuki asked incredulously, "You chased me all the way down in peak hour traffic, committing God knows how many traffic violations, broke into my house and you're asking me about Nao?" She shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, Shizuru. That idiot's fine. Working at the café. I don't know what she does with her spare time, if that's what you're asking."

"Should Natsuki be referring to her girlfriend as idiot?" Shizuru tilted her head.

"What girlfriend?" Natsuki frowned, "What, you mean Nao?!"

Shizuru blinked as the dark haired girl started rolling on the floor, clutching onto her sides as she laughed till tears were streaming down her face. "Good grief! That's ludicrous! Where in the damn world did you get that idea, Shizuru?" Natsuki panted in between guffaws.

"You let her kiss you.. I saw the both of you, outside the forest," Shizuru was more than a little confused now.

"Huh. Outside the forest?" Natsuki scratched her head as she tried to recall, "Yeah, I usually give her a ride to the hospital, to visit her mama. It was a hard time for her and she needed a friend." Natsuki's tone softened, "I guess, I just extended my friendship to her, like how you did for me."

"And you let her kiss you?" Shizuru's crimson eyes glazed as the onslaught of emotion gnawed at her usually calm demeanor; jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"You were mad at me for letting her kiss me?! And so you decide to cut me off and disappear in Kyoto? Was that it, Shizuru?" Natsuki replied, her tone taking a 180 degree turn. She felt her anger bubbling at how nonsensical that excuse was. She slammed the desk when she stood up, matching Shizuru in height as she stared straight into Shizuru's red irises. "God, in that case, how should I have behaved when your gaggle of girls surrounded you 24/7? Listen to me. Nao. Was. A. Friend. I harbored no affection for her, not then and definitely not now."

Shizuru closed her eyes, suddenly finding herself unable to looking into the accusing green ones. She felt so foolish, so damn foolish right now. She could have trusted Natsuki, but she turned and ran instead, just because she was afraid of rejection. She had even let her thoughts run rampant and now, her actions had caused this to happen between both of them. All those sleepless nights she'd spent, tossing and turning. The pining as she gazed at old photographs. The heartaches when she thought of Natsuki, happy with someone else. Shizuru now knew why Mai arranged for her to meet Natsuki.

"So what was it? What was it that made you cut me off like that? I don't know what the hell I did wrong. A mistake, you told me. How could you say that to me, Shizuru? You were my most important person. So why did you leave? Why did you leave like everyone else? I trusted you, Shizuru."

XXX

**Shizuru's POV**

I watched as Natsuki sank into the chair, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to deal with her own emotions. This close, she could see the past six years etched on the porcelain skin.

There was a faint line ingrained on her forehead; I could see that it was formed when Natsuki frowned, when she was at a loss on what to do.

There was crease at the corner of her left eye; when Natsuki closed her eyes tightly as she tried to contain her emotions when she thought about the past.

There was a groove on her bottom lip; when she absently pursed it and pulled it into a frown, wondering what she did wrong.

I wondered if Natsuki had been brooding on this as long as I had back in Kyoto, for the lines to form. It was only visible up close, but to me, it was like a scar I inflicted on Natsuki that I couldn't erase. Was that why they said, you always hurt the one you love?

I couldn't bear to see Natsuki this way anymore. It wasn't the time to be playing with fake facades any longer. Fate had given me the chance of the lifetime, and I intended to fix this. It was the time to be honest. I had a chance to turn the tide. Natsuki was hurt – I could see it in her eyes. I had turned tail and ran once before from my insecurities, but I was not going to let her go again without a fight.

Here I was, in her apartment, after a mad chase down the bustling streets of Fuuka. There would be no other opportunity to reach out to the woman I loved if I had passed this chance. It was now or never. I knew Natsuki's temperament and how she would react to counter the pain. It would be like back in middle school, where she did the exact same thing. She would isolate herself and engulf herself in solitude. She would wall herself up and barricade the doors to her heart after this encounter and never let me in ever again.

"Natsuki. Did I do this to you? I couldn't deal with all my insecurities and now you have taken the toll instead," I murmured sadly, tears streaking down my cheek as I traced the lines on her pale skin. I cupped her cheek, gently guiding her to face me. There was uncertainty in her brilliant emeralds; I could feel the hesitation and hurt exuding from her. I silently prayed that she still had room for me in her heart.

I wiped my own damp cheeks with my free hand before I continued, "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I'm sorry I did this. I owe this explanation to you." I pursed my quivering lips, quelling the surge of emotions that were threatening to break from my control.

"To protect myself from your rejection, I left, thinking I could love you from afar, just like how I have during school. I mistakenly thought, perhaps, since you were happy with someone else, I could also slowly learn to stop loving you. But now, it seems like all I have done is to break your trust and torment myself. I can't tell you how much I'd missed you after I left. I always tried to forget our past, but I couldn't seem to make myself."

Natsuki opened her eyes, looking into sorrowful burgundy eyes that were swirling with emotion, as she made sense of my explanation. "So why, Shizuru? You knew you were my most important person, you seen it for yourself when Duran and Kiyohime fought at the end of Carnival. I just needed some time. All these feelings were completely foreign to me then."

"I know, Natsuki.. I don't know what drove me to act the way I did. I was just so confused and so afraid I would break if I heard your rejection. I'm so sorry. I should have just stayed and waited for you. I should have trusted that you would know what to do."

XXX

Natsuki felt her mood shift at Shizuru's words – it appeared that Shizuru still could mean the world to her after all this while. She closed her eyes as she fell into the familiar touch. She chuckled faintly, "Uhm, about that. I guess I wasn't the most eloquent person that day in the church. What I said, was pretty confusing, wasn't it?" She expelled a breath, "And, I did take quite a while, didn't I?"

Shizuru pressed her forehead against Natsuki's, "Yes, Natsuki was quite ambiguous. Sometimes, I'm not the steadfast and calm person that people expect me to be, especially when it comes to Natsuki."

Natsuki raised her hand to dry the tears on Shizuru's cheek. She felt torn with what she was currently feeling. Logically, she knew that she could be exposing herself to vulnerability – she was afraid to put herself out there again, when she was in her comfort zone of solitude. Yet, her heart was singing a different tune.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Italics – Thoughts_

Hi, just wish to say that this story is A/U, as indicated in the summary. I have shortened the summary to make the A/U more conspicuous for readers.

I am contemplating the continuation of publishing this story; seems that this genre does not really appeal to people – I'm just gonna publish whatever I have on hand right now and let's see how it goes from here on. However, thank you very much to readers who have taken the time to post positive reviews and encouragement!

**Natsuki's POV**

I stared straight at the girl before me, biting my lip as my brain processed Shizuru's confession. I could hear the earnestness in her words and I could see the honesty in her eyes. I knew that Shizuru maintained her poise whenever she was with outsiders, but deep down, Shizuru was just like any other woman – she had her own insecurities and fears. I also knew that my delay in responding to her basically bred her negative emotions, playing a part in her resulting actions. It bred doubt and fear. I should have just bit the bullet and dealt with it, instead of causing Shizuru the torment of waiting for my answer. It always took two hands to clap.

"Would you forgive me, Natsuki?" Her voice permeated my thoughts. Here Shizuru was, apologizing for something that was also my fault. Why was she always so understanding toward me? Why does she always put my needs before hers? I knew I had missed her so much for the last six years. Alcohol couldn't fill the void; work couldn't fill the vacancy. In fact, anything else I tried couldn't fill the emptiness. Yet, could I step out of my fears?

My procrastination had caused this between us. No, I decided, I was not going to do this again. I licked my dry lips, "It's not your fault Shizuru. I had an equal part to play." I toyed with 'stress ball Natsuki' in my hands, before dropping it on the desk. I picked up her hands, "You wanted to know what I wanted to say to you that day?"

Shizuru hummed, tightening her grip on my hand, "It's in the past, isn't it?"

I thought for a bit, releasing her hands as dug through the desk. I pulled out a small slip of paper, "I took a really long time for this.. And you kinda risked your life in the peak hour traffic to get this out of me," I thrust the paper into her hands, "So, read it.."

Shizuru obliged without another word. She took the slip and carefully studied its contents. "This was what you were planning to tell me six years ago?"

I tapped my fingers, "Yeah, was it bad?"

"No," Shizuru whispered, nuzzling into my neck, "It wasn't bad at all. Would you accept my response six years later?"

I gulped at her close proximity, taking in a whiff of her familiar scent. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around her – it wasn't the time and place for that. I had to clear the air between us first. I exhaled, but shook my head, "I-I don't think I can, Shizuru."

Shizuru pulled back from me, biting her lower lip.

I continued, "I.. I have done some things that are not exactly glorious over these six years.."

Shizuru looked at me quizzically but she played along, "I heard from Tokiha-san that Natsuki has been doing well. What did Natsuki do that is not glorious?"

"Uh," my hand twitched uncomfortably, "I have been indulging myself in.. vice?"

"Ara," Shizuru widened her eyes, "So Natsuki has been a bad girl?"

I scratched my cheek uncomfortably, feeling my face heat up, "I guess.. You can put it that way."

Shizuru glanced at the bottle of liquor on the desk, "Would drinking be it?"

"Yeah, among many others," I mumbled.

"Ara.."

"It wouldn't be fair to let you assume otherwise, so, before you make a decision. I need to tell you that I'm-"

"Wait, Natsuki. I think I have a better idea." I was puzzled but I waited for Shizuru to continue. "You know, we didn't exactly have a date before, even back in school. Perhaps, Natsuki and I could go on dates first? I thought about what Natsuki said in the letter about wanting us to hang out together again and to see how things play out. Better late than never, right?"

I rubbed her chin, before nodding slowly, "Yeah, that makes sense. I didn't think about that. It would be a good time for us to get to know more about one another. I mean, considering all things, we've been apart for six years." I laughed as I thought about it, "Wow. I think that this would be my first date, at the age of twenty three."

Shizuru looked surprised. "Ara, Natsuki has never been on a date yet?"

I fiddled with my thumbs; unwilling to lie, but also afraid of Shizuru's wrath. "Uhm, I wouldn't exactly count them as dates.. Let me start from the beginning, Shizuru."

If Shizuru reacted like this in reaction to letting Nao kiss my cheek, how would she react when she found out about all the other women I had been with? It was going to be a long day.

XXX

**Nao's POV**

I yawned lazily as I watched the crowd dissipate – yet another boring afternoon awaited me. I wouldn't exactly put dishwashing duties as one of my favorite things to do.

"Lunch time!" Mai hollered from the kitchen.

I smirked. _Now that was something I was looking forward to._ My stomach rumbled its assent. I dragged myself up from the booth and plodded to the back. I licked my chops as the heavenly smell of the stewed pork broth wafted in the air. As usual, the perpetually hungry Mikoto was already there, slurping up whatever that was in the bowl.

"Nao! Hurry or I'm gonna eat your share!"

"Come on, there's enough for everybody," Mai lectured, waving the ladle that she had in hand.

"Is Natsuki eating too?" Mikoto asked, her mouth full.

Both of us looked at Mai for her response.

Mai hesitated, but replied, "Natsuki's busy at the moment, I don't think she has the time to come by so often now."

Mai was lying. I knew it, but I didn't say anything. I just hope Natsuki was alright, though. I swore that damn dog hasn't been the same since Shizuru disappeared. I remembered that day, after she had dropped me off to visit mama in the hospital. I wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world, but I wasn't one to be ungrateful. She had been a good friend.

**Flashback**

"GOOD LUCK WITH THE FOX, YOU LOVE SICK PUPPY!" I hollered as she was backing away. She flipped her vision up and gave me a smirk before roaring off.

It wasn't till two weeks later when I met Natsuki again. I figured she was just busy with her new found lover. I spotted her seated on the grass in the school gardens, alone. "Hey!" I called, sauntering up to her, "How've you been?"

When she turned, I felt her piercing gaze bore through me. She looked exhausted. It was far worse than her looking angry or upset. She grunted a response and looked away again.

Her long mane was unkempt and her eyes bordered on glassy. I figured that something had happened with Shizuru for her to be acting this way. I blurted out the only thing I knew to make a person have temporary amnesia, "Wanna get some booze?"

I admit, I still regret that I had ever said that to her.

**End Flashback**

XXX

Of course, you can understand my unhappiness with Shizuru. I could forget what happened in Carnival, mostly because everyone was freaking manipulated by that sneaky rat, Nagi. Couple that with destruction of the whole damn world, I think it was enough to drive people nuts.

But what I didn't get was this ridiculous roulette that Shizuru was playing with my friend. It turned out that Shizuru had decided to move to Kyoto after giving Natsuki a day's notice. I mean, she didn't exactly pull any punches when she decided to show Natsuki how much she loved her during Carnival, right?! So what the hell?! I scowled as I recalled my dumb friend being in a continuous funk because of that.

Imagine my surprise, when the door to the kitchen opened and in walked the both of them, as if nothing had ever happened in the last six years. My jaw dropped. I turned to look at Mai and Mikoto, to see if they were as stunned as I was. However, Mai just had this strange look on her face and Mikoto just smiled happily at Shizuru as though she knew her for years. Was I the only one out of it?! I should seriously start coming to work on time – everything seems to happen when I'm not around.

Before I could stop myself, the words drawled out of my mouth, "Well, now look who decided to come back."

Shizuru's gaze swept over me and I shivered involuntarily. There was still a ghost of a smile on those lips but I felt like she was ready to just flail me alive. Jesus, how could I forget how freaking scary this woman could be? She was scary because she was just goddamned powerful. She was scary because she knew how to wield that power. She was scary because the reason for her to wield that power was as dense as lead when it came to dealing with her emotions. Those three combinations were bad. It made the red-eyed brunette as testy as hell.

I pissed her off once before and look what happened. I was right back then though. Natsuki had been the perfect bait. I just miscalculated and underestimated Shizuru. I knew what buttons to press to set off the time bomb. And of course, being Nao Yuuki, I naturally had to behave in my usual fashion – I provoked the beast. Again. "Abandoning your pet isn't cool."

"Ara, ara. It's good to see that some things never change, Nao-san." See, there it was again, that subtle undertone that just screamed danger. But I refused to back down, partially because I was a stubborn mule and partially because I was still annoyed she was the cause of Natsuki's insane mood swings for a whole year.

Natsuki just creased her brow, eying the both of us warily. She raised her hands in an attempt to catch our attention, "I'm hungry, could we eat?"

Mai snatched the opportunity to diffuse the situation, "Shizuru-san, I was just trying a new recipe. Would you mind trying and giving me your opinion?" I crossed my arms defiantly as they went to bustle around the stove.

I was then suddenly dragged away and out of the kitchen by a blur of blue. "Oi!" she hissed.

"Whaaaat?" I grumbled, turning down my lips in displeasure. "What the hell is going on with you? Don't you remember what she did to you?" Natsuki looked down at the ground and I continued, "When I don't say anything, it doesn't mean I don't know anything. I'm not blind. I know you're still hung up over her, but are you willing to risk it again?"

She sucked in a breath, "I just, I just really miss her a lot. The past I had with her, played such a large part in my life. I felt so … empty when she left. I'm willing to take the bet and put myself on the line to try, one more time."

We stood there in silence as I mulled over her words. For the past six years, neither of us could fix what went wrong. I guess the best person to rectify the situation now, would be the one who caused it. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Look. I will support you in whatever you decide in. I will try to be civil with the fox."

She glanced at me, "She's not a fox."

I shrugged, "Hey. We have to come to a compromise. A fox, she is." I grinned when she gave me a bemused look.

XXX

**Shizuru's POV**

The charcoal coupe pulled up along the curb to apartment and I smiled at the dark-haired driver. "Ara, ookini for tonight, Natsuki."

**Flashback**

When Natsuki told me about how she had spent the last six years, I couldn't help but feel my eyes widened with incredulity. I squashed the bubbling feeling of jealousy as I thought of her with other women. I guess, we took really different paths of dealing with ourselves.

After a short silence as I digested her information, I started describing my own life. It was a fair and honest exchange, one that I appreciated for her candidness. As we sat in the living room, she surprised me when she asked if I was free tomorrow night. We agreed on a time and parted ways shortly after exchanging new contact numbers.

Natsuki had surprised me when she appeared at my office the next day. I was expecting her to arrive in her Ducati, but the coupe's tinted windows wound down and I heard the familiar voice saying, "Hey, get in, Shizuru."

I bent over and spotted the familiar woman behind the wheel. I got into the car and we made our way toward wherever she had planned. "Ara, when has Natsuki converted to driving cars?"

She shrugged, "I like anything that's fast, be it four wheels or two. Besides, I can't be ferrying you on a bike when I asked you to dress up today."

"Ara, about that. Where is Natsuki taking me today?"

"Hah, you'll find out when we get there. I hope you don't mind me picking something… different, though."

I raised a brow when we pulled up alongside a classy Italian restaurant. This was something that I hadn't expected. I used to stick to light Japanese dishes, but I was eager to try a different cuisine. She tossed her keys over to the valet, wriggling her brows as she walked over to open the door.

"That's an interesting choice, Natsuki. And a very dangerous bet. What made you decide on this place?" I asked as I looped my arm around hers. A pang of irritation coursed through me, when I noticed that when she walked in, the few women that were milling around turned toward us. They were middle-aged, stuck with their husbands who seemed more interested in talking amongst themselves than to entertain their wives. I tightened my grip instinctively. I gave her one of my most threatening smile. Natsuki didn't seem to notice anything was amiss though, she merely headed straight toward the cloak room. She gave me a quick nod and I peeled off the thick layer.

She hummed as she handed our coats over, stuffing the ticket into her wallet. "I do come here sometimes and I think the food might be something you'd like." We were led to our table and she pulled out the chair, "Though, I might have to add that they don't serve tea."

I chuckled, smiling my thanks to the waiter who handed me the menu, "Ara, it seems the tables have turned. Natsuki now decides to tease instead."

"Hum, it appears so. Of course, I'll never be as good as the master." Her eyes peeked out from the menu, watching my reaction.

"So, Nat-su-ki. May I know what would be a safe bet to order?"

XXX

I was pleasantly surprised at the texture of the cod, the kalamanta olives and the slightly tangy sauce was indeed to my liking. It was light, soft and delicious. I was glad she had dissuaded me from ordering pasta instead. We ended our first dinner date with a fluffy tiramisu and her escorting me ever-so-chivalrously to the car. I smiled to myself as I turned my head to face the fast moving scenery. When I turned to face her, she looked absolutely adorable – so focused on the roads. I stifled a light laugh at her stern look, but reached out and touched her hand that was on the gear knob. She glanced at me, surprised at the sudden contact, but her eyes softened. She leaned on the arm rest, picking up my hand and gave it a quick kiss. I found myself blushing slightly at her sudden expression of emotion.

It was such a perfect date.

**End Flashback**

XXX

Natsuki gave me a soft smile as we pulled to a stop outside my apartment, "I hope you had fun tonight."

I swiftly leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Of course I did, Natsuki." I could see her face turn tomato. "Would you call me when you arrive home?"

She looked surprised, but then nodded, "Sure. Goodnight, Shizuru."

As I made my way toward the lift, I felt giddy. I was smiling like a little girl as I boarded the elevator and pressed the button. I fished my keys out of my evening clutch, pulling out my phone to check the time. It was close to eleven, but I felt fully awake. I couldn't wait for her call tonight.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in horror when the elevator doors slid open and I unconsciously took a step back.

The permeating whiff of something rotten seared through my senses and I resisted the urge to gag. I spotted the source of the stench – there was a carcass of what looked like a pig, nailed unceremoniously on my door. Around it, I saw that my door had been brutally wrenched open and I saw entrails splattered over the floor, leading into my apartment.

I suddenly felt very vulnerable, standing in the hallway and I quickly retreated back into the safety of the elevator. I whipped my phone out, while frantically pressing the close button of the elevator. I dialled the first number that came to my mind. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Shizuru? Did something happen?" The line was crackled due to the poor signal strength in the lift, but I could still hear the concern in her voice.

My voice was cracked, "N-natsuki, I think.. think someone broke into my house."

"What? Stay on the line with me, Shizuru. I'm coming back. I'm barely a few blocks away."

"..."

"Does your building have security, Shizuru? Could you wait at the lobby if the guard's there?"

"No, no. It doesn't," I mumbled as I got off the lift at the first floor. There was a neighbor by the letter boxes, I'd seen him occasionally and shared lifts with him. He turned at the ding of the lift and gave me a quick nod and a smile. I returned the favor despite my rattled nerves. It was better to have someone around still.

"It's alright, Shizuru. Perhaps it's just a prank," she tried to reassure me.

"Why would someone do this?" I shook my head, still in shock and disbelief.

"What's important is that you're alright." I didn't reply and she added, "A minute. Just hang on."

As promised, I heard the screech of tires and she came running through the glass doors a few seconds later.

XXX

**Ten Minutes Later**

The door clicked open and Natsuki flipped on the lights to her apartment. She ushered the brunette in, latching the door securely. She had kept a lookout on the way home; there wasn't anyone that was tailing them and she quickly turned home. "Why don't you take a shower, Shizuru? I'll get you a change of clothes," Natsuki asked as they walked to the bedroom.

The older woman nodded wordlessly as she followed, stepping into the bathroom as Natsuki dug through her cupboard. She placed a set of clothes and towel on the bed, "Shizuru, the clothes are on the bed, I'll be in the kitchen." She didn't get a response, so she decided to leave the brunette be and walked out to the kitchen. Her phone buzzed.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"I'm outside Taylor Towers. Nice apartment, you know."

"Cut to the chase, it's important."

"Yeah yeah, anything for my best customer." A hum. "Did she piss someone off recently?"

"Not that I know of, Shizuru's one of the most diplomatic person."

"Well, there was a blood written note that said otherwise. What I get is that you won't be getting much help from the authorities, though. It looks like it was sent from a local gang. They wouldn't wanna get mixed up in this."

"An insignia?"

"Yeah. They aren't prominent, but they're still a threat. How did Shizuru-san get mixed up with them anyway?"

"I don't know. This isn't the time to ask yet. Anyway, just get what you need. We called the authorities on the way back. You should get out of there."

"Nah, I'm already out. Call me to arrange a time to meet. See ya."

Natsuki slipped the phone into her pockets, as she picked up the whistling kettle. Wasn't Shizuru a lawyer? How could she get entangled with people like this? Natsuki shrugged to herself. Whatever it was, she didn't feel assured it Shizuru were to head back to her apartment anytime soon. She would have to speak to Shizuru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Italics – Thoughts_

A/N:

Dear reviewers,

LorenRex,

Guest (Whoever you are)

ladye36a,

CXZ,

sammykhann

dancingfirestar

xx Catty xx

Thanks for your encouraging reviews on the last chapter. Despite the current lack of interest with this storyline, I've decided to continue with this fic, so here's Chapter 7 for the 7 reviewers! Lucky 7 :p

XXX

_Previously on YTT: _

_Natsuki slipped the phone into her pockets, as she picked up the whistling kettle. Wasn't Shizuru a lawyer? How could she get entangled with people like this? Natsuki shrugged to herself. Whatever it was, she didn't feel assured it Shizuru were to head back to her apartment anytime soon. She would have to speak to Shizuru. _

XXX

As soon as Shizuru stepped out of the shower, she inhaled the familiar, calming scent of green tea.

"Hey Shizuru, you done?" Natsuki's voice echoed from the kitchen. "C'mere, I'm in the kitchen."

Shizuru's eyes fell to the countertop where two cups sat, the fumes wafting from the hot beverage. It felt like six years ago. Her lips turned up slightly despite the situation. She took a seat, giving the dark-haired girl in front of her a grateful look as she took a whiff. The scent comforted her and she raised the mug to take a sip. She could feel Natsuki's eyes following her every move, as if she had something to say, but was just waiting for the right time. "Something you want to tell me, Natsuki?" she prompted.

Natsuki cleared her throat before speaking, "Yeah, about that. I think it's best if you stay with me for the time being."

Shizuru didn't reply, but her eyes continued to study the girl before her.

"I'd feel better. You know, if you were here."

"Ookini, Natsuki for your offer, but I think that-". It was safer to have someone around, but she really didn't want to implicate Natsuki if anything were really to happen.

Natsuki cut her off almost immediately, "Please?"

Shizuru blinked at the earnest plea in her voice. She surrendered almost immediately. "Ookini, Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded, "Great. You can take the bed; I have a pull out bed in the study." She noticed that Shizuru's mouth had opened to retort, so she quickly added, "I usually spend my nights in the study anyway. I'm used to it, so don't worry."

XXX

**Natsuki's POV**

**The next morning**

I felt someone shake me gently on my shoulder. I groaned slightly, squinting at the sunlight that filtered through the blinds.

Shit. Why was I still asleep? It was a rule that I had made, to always leave before dawn. It reduced complications and all the attachments of the previous night. As my vision cleared, I came to the familiar surroundings of my own study. Right. I guess the exhaustion must have gotten to me. I wasn't in a hotel room with a random woman. I was at home, with the ex-kaichou of Fuuka Academy. I craned my neck, stretching out the knots, letting out a sigh of contentment at the loud crack.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah. I'm up." The events of the night hit me like a train. Shizuru had to give the authorities an official statement. We spent the night speaking to two officers who arrived at my apartment. The cops had cordoned her apartment off as a crime scene and to do the necessary clean up. The case was to be classified as vandalism; I guess Yamada was right about the authorities brushing it off. I was glad he managed to swipe important pieces of evidences for our own benefit.

"I made breakfast," Shizuru added.

I nodded, "Alright let me wash up." She smiled, but I knew it was a façade. She was still recovering from the shock, but she didn't want me to worry; but worry I did.

After a quick shower, I was greeted at the table with the most awesome breakfast that I had in years. I was usually content with just grabbing a slice of bread or chugging down milk from the carton before I took off to the office. You know, after my alcoholic stupors or exhausting late nights. My stomach rumbled loudly at the sight of food.

Shizuru's burgundy eyes lit up in amusement and I started wolfing down my food. "What?" I grumbled in between mouthfuls.

"Nothing. It's just that you look like you haven't eaten in three days."

I shrugged, "By the way, I might be going down to the café after work. Would you want to come?"

"Ara, I would love to, but I have an engagement with Reito-san today."

"Reito? Kanzaki? As in, tea addict number two? He's back?"

"Yes, Reito-san actually works with me. We're on the case together. The preliminary trial would be held soon, so we have to prepare the final set of documents before we head to court."

"Ah. I see." I wondered if it would be a good idea to invite Kanzaki to my apartment. It wasn't exactly a good idea to let Shizuru be prancing around the streets; not especially at a time like this. However, I had all my important information stored at home; and how much did I know of Kanzaki anyway? "Where are you meeting him?"

"We were going to an old diner near Fuuka Academy. One which we used to head to after Student Council meetings."

I raised a brow, "Is that one of the reasons why you were so busy?"

She chuckled, "Is Natsuki jealous of Reito-san taking up my time? If she is, she should vocalize her thoughts."

"What? No! Don't be absurd!" I growled. "I just wanted to drop you off before I head to work, it's safer."

Her expression remained as serene as ever, but I could feel her uncertainty, "Ara, ookini Natsuki, for your concern, but I can make my way there. I will take a cab home to pick up my car first."

I frowned. Shizuru's car was still parked at her apartment but I found it unnecessarily risky that she return to that place for the time being. "Take my car. I'll be riding today. I'll head down with Nao to pick up your car."

There was something that crossed her features, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She nodded, "Alright, Natsuki. Ookini."

I stood up, tossing the dishes into the sink, "Keys are in the bowl there. Let me grab my bag and we can head down to the garage together."

She smirked, "Ara, Natsuki should have worn a tie."

"Why?" I asked, scrunching my nose. "I don't like to tie them."

"So I can help her adjust it every morning, like husband and wife." She replied gleefully.

I smacked my forehead, half in amusement and half in exasperation. "Jeez, Shizuru. You never change. Come on; let's go before we're late." She nodded and I trailed behind her, locking the door. I sighed as I glanced at her back. If I was right, she'd never change. She'd probably smile her way through everything even if it worried her. This time, however, I'd be right here beside.

XXX

"Mornin' boss!" My ever happy assistant, Alee greeted me as I stepped into the office.

I pulled my lips down, "Told you not to call me that."

She grinned, bouncing away to retrieve her documents as I threw on a lab coat.

"How is the status of the project? Did you manage to get Danny's input for the final phase?" I called out to the bobbing mop of hair.

"Right!" She spun around, so quickly I was amazed her eyeballs didn't roll out of their sockets. "We already did a first test. So far, the speed of refinement of petroleum seems to have increased by 2% across the board. We should be able to present our findings to the board by next week."

"You said we. Who is this we that you are speaking of?"

"You and me, of course!"

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Could you get Danny to do it?"

Alee shook her head vigorously, "Danny thinks you should be the one to do it. After all, you're the one that came up with this. Besides, no one in the team wants to steal credit that is due to you."

"I'm quite content with someone else 'stealing the credit', really."

"I don't think the Board will be happy with that. I mean, all the important people are gonna be there, we can't just get any random scientist to present this! We need to plan out the roll out once it's approved, and you know it will be."

I muttered under my breath, "Yeah obviously, more oil, more money. Who wouldn't approve a wide scale implementation?"

"Wellllll, you do get to enjoy a lot of the benefits," Alee threw me a confident smirk. She started counting off her fingers, "Penthouses, cars, money, awesome assistant…"

I snorted loudly and she threw me an evil glare. I shooed her away, "Fine. I get the picture. Let me give it a final look in peace now, would you?"

I wouldn't exactly say that I loved this job, but it paid extremely well. So well, in fact, that it almost paid for an entire secret laboratory in my city center penthouse. I needed the equipment to further my research on the nanomachines that Mom had left behind and the trust fund wasn't going to last me that much longer as I had busted it on investments in other companies and stock. I was approached by a few well-known companies straight after graduation. They offered me a high post, with salaries hard to beat. I finally decided to settle for this company, as they promised to construct a lab here in Fuuka, instead of getting me to migrate overseas.

I slapped my forehead; speaking about entire secret laboratories – I had to give Yamada a call. Yamada had been the most reliable information source, way back since Carnival. He continued to source for the necessary equipment I needed, no questions asked. We had a good working relationship, him and me; but right now I needed something else from him other than equipment. I needed information again.

I absently glanced through the sketches of the newly proposed machinery, scribbling notes on the side ever so often, cradling my cellphone with my shoulder.

"Yamada. It's me. I'm clearing up some work. I can do it in two hours, same place."

"Uh huh. Fine with me. See you there."

XXX

**Reito's POV**

I noticed a sporty coupe pulling up to the parking lot, raising a brow at the deep hum of the engine that reverberated even through the windows. I had a fair knowledge about cars and I could tell that even at stock, this would be a monster to contend with, especially after those modifications.

Imagine my surprise when the heavy doors opened and a long, smooth leg in red heels stretched out. I swore I could hear the men in the next booth drooling, I didn't even need to turn my head to look at them. However, when the owner of the red heels emerged from the vehicle, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Shizuru?" I echoed as she stepped through the diner's doors.

She gave me a cheery smile when she spotted me, her hand raised to give me a quick wave, "Ara, Reito-san. Kannin na to have kept you waiting."

"Have you been shopping for new cars, Shizuru-san? I never took you as a car enthusiast."

She shook her head, scooting beside me in the booth, "Ara, you're mistaken, Reito-san. That's Natsuki's car."

"Oh? Is yours at the workshop?" I asked, beckoning for a wait staff.

She hummed as she glanced through the menu, "Hot tea please."

"Same for me, plus jam on toast too."

"It's just been a long night, nothing to worry about, Reito-san." She quickly opened her folder, "So, let's go through the case facts first, alright?"

I nodded. It was pointless to pursue this when she was like this, even if I knew she was hiding something. I opened my briefcase and started to sift through the stack of papers. Time sped by and before I knew it, the next time I glanced at the clock, it was almost 3PM. I stretched my hands over my head and Shizuru peered up at me through her reading glasses, "Tired already, Reito-san?"

"Gomen, Shizuru-san. I was just thinking of my schedule after this. I have somewhere to be and it would take a longer time to get around on the subway."

She gave me an inquisitive look, "You didn't drive today, Reito-san?"

"Nah, my car got broken into last night. The whole vehicle was in a deplorable condition," I sighed, "I doubt I'll be driving again anytime soon. Guess we both had a long night, huh?"

Her usual neutral expression still on her face, she nodded, "Hai, Reito-san. A long night indeed." Her body suddenly shifted as she faced me, "Reito-san. Was there anything strange about your car break in last night?"

I looked at her quizzically.

"Was your car the only one parked around that area? What about other cars?"

"It didn't really cross my mind at that time, but," I rubbed my chin, "Now that you mention it, there were other cars in the parking lot. It seems kind of strange that my car was the only one totaled."

There was something that flashed across those ruby irises – just for a split second, nothing more – she was always the mystery. "Maybe you have angered someone, Reito-san?"

I widened my eyes in mock disbelief, "Me, Shizuru-san? I am a very affable man and with my winning smile, how could I possibly have angered someone?"

She laughed, a light tinkle, "Kannin na for that mistake, Reito-san. How could I forget that you are the poster child for toothpaste?" She tapped her chin with her index finger, "We're almost done anyway. We can finish this up another day; let me give you a ride."

XXX

Natsuki flipped through the photographs that Yamada had handed to her, shaking her head at the savageness of the attack. Yamada had tested the blood, which came up as animal's blood. Whoever perpetrated the attack must have carved out a whole animal, including the blending of the innards to splatter all around the apartment. She flipped over to the next photograph, a blood written scrawl that read, "Stay Away". At the tip of the paper, was an insignia of an orange scorpion.

XXX

**Flashback**

Yamada had frowned when he pointed to the brightly colored arthropod, "I don't know what your girl has gotten herself messed up with, but I know the head of this clan. They might be small, but their lethality lies in the fact that their boss is basically insane. No holds barred to get whatever he wants, even at the sacrifice of his own family and clan."

I crossed my hands, "Yeah, but Shizuru is a lawyer. She comes from a proper family and I honestly can't fathom any relationship between her world and theirs."

"Lawyer, you say?" Yamada pushed up his framed spectacles, "Well, that's it then. The scorpions seem to be embroiled in some legal conflict with a shady business owner. Whoever wins gets a hefty side of cash."

Natsuki raised her hand, "Wait, so Shizuru's their laywer? No, it can't be. She wouldn't get caught up with matters like this."

"Well, with the warning that was sent to her, I'm certain that she's not on their side."

"That means she's representing that 'shady business owner'?"

"By the looks of it, I would say so. Natsuki, I think you should clear this up with her. Trifling with a clan like this only brings trouble, even if she's just doing her job. Like I said, their bite lies in their lunacy. I don't know what else they might pull."

The dark-haired woman nodded, "Got it. By the way, thanks, Yamada."

The bespectacled older man pulled up his lips into a lopsided smirk, "Anything for my best customer. Hope the last batch of equipment met your expectations?"

Natsuki chuckled, "There's a reason why I'm still coming back to you. Reliable and.."

"And no questions asked."

"That's how I like it. Gather what you can on the clan, we'll meet again," Natsuki nodded as she stood up to take her leave, leaving the man to indulge in his liquor.

Outside the bar, Natsuki gave Mai a call.

**End Flashback**

XXX

Natsuki tossed the photographs on the table, releasing an exasperated sigh. Her mind unconsciously wandered to the brunette with eyes as red as rubies and she slapped herself on the forehead. God, they barely went out once after six long years and she still couldn't stop fretting about the woman. Natsuki hoped that Shizuru wasn't tangled up in this messy slew of events. Yamada's intel was rarely wrong.

She pulled open a drawer and picked out a vacuum tube plus some alcohol swabs. She reached over, grabbing a strap and tied it to her upper left arm as a makeshift tourniquet. Flexing her arm and hitting the slightly visible vein, she inserted the needle in and extracted a sample of her own blood. She swiveled around on the chair, placing a drop of the sample on the glass slide of the microscope. She accidentally rattled the rack slightly as she picked up another test tube, releasing its invisible contents onto the same slide.

"Right," she murmured as she got up to peer through the lens. The blood cells and the nanomachines remained dormant – no signs of bonding. She picked up the nearby microphone and began to speak into it, "Alright, test number … 562. Nanomachine version 1.5.7. Changes made to the structure of the bonding. Beginning activation of nanomachines… now."

As she spoke, she entered a series of codes into the computer and the screen flickered, before a bar appeared, showing the system boot up. The computer beeped and Natsuki raised her brow, striding back to the microscope to take a look. The blood cells and nanomachines looked like they were integrating with one another and Natuski almost let out a yelp of excitement. However, the bonded cells started to vibrate erratically and it wasn't long before they were purged from each other again.

"Crap," she cursed, fiddling with the microphone. "Test 562, failure. Blood cells and nanomachines seemed able to bond; new structure seems viable. However, abnormality in reaction thereafter suggests instability." She wondered out loud "How else to improve that?"

The phone vibrations cut off her train of thought.

"Nat-su-ki!" the accented voice took on a playful tone over the speakers, "I'm done with my meeting with Reito-san. Do we have any plans for tonight?"

"Jeez, Shizuru. I told you I don't like my name to be called like that."

"Whenever did Natsuki tell me that?"

"Back in school, Shizuru. I'm sure you remember."

Shizuru hummed, "Nope, I don't. I only remember Natsuki bringing us for bike rides. But I haven't been on one for so long…"

"Oh, you wanna go on a ride?"

"Of course, my Natsuki. I'd love anywhere you'd bring me."

Emerald eyes gleamed at the opportunity that presented itself, "Ahh. So you're done with work? Are you coming home soon?"

"Yes, we managed to finish up most of it. I should be back within twenty minutes. Natsuki sounds like she has something planned for us tonight. Would it be another curious cuisine this time?"

Natsuki chuckled, "You'll find out when you get home. See you at home, Shizuru."

XXX

"Hey Shizuru," Natsuki greeted as she heard the door opening and the clinking of keys.

"Ara, Natsuki, it's almost six, are you hungry yet?" Shizuru replied as she bent over the sofa where the younger woman was slouched on, aimlessly flipping through the channels.

"Nah, I'm good. By the way, since you've met Kanzaki today, would you be free over the next few days?"

Shizuru eyed Natsuki, "Should I prepare myself for another surprise?"

Natsuki wriggled her brows, "That's as good as a yes, coming from you. I packed up some clothes. They are in the car already, let's go."

"Ara?" The next thing she knew, Shizuru found herself being tugged by her hand, out of the door, into the elevator and down to the garage. Shizuru smirked slightly at the contact, allowing herself to be dragged around by her favorite girl. Natsuki ushered her into the car and shut the door. Shizuru turned when she felt a loud thump coming from the boot. Natsuki was cursing, but she stopped when she noticed Shizuru peering at her curiously through the rear windscreen.

"Natsuki? Should I be afraid?" Shizuru asked mischievously when Natsuki clambered in.

"Huh? Why should you be?" Natsuki grunted as she threw a duffel bag she had in hand to the small space behind the seats.

"Are you going to kidnap me and have your way with me? Ikezu!"

"W-what?! Where in the world did you get that idea?! No! Of course, I'm not doing that, don't be ridiculous, Shizuru."

"Is it because I'm not attractive enough for you?"

"No," Natsuki replied warily, trying to ignore the brunette who looked like she was about to cry. "Don't start asking me loaded questions, Shizuru. I know you well enough and it doesn't make it any better that you're a lawyer now."

Shizuru pouted, changing tactics, "So, why did you take this car instead?"

"Ah, I thought we could drive with the top down once we're out of the city. It doesn't really amount to riding a bike, but I needed the boot space."

Shizuru nodded, running her fingers over the stitches of the navy leather seats, "This is a nice color. Did you have it made?"

Natsuki took her eyes off the road for a second to smile excitedly at Shizuru, "Yeah. I had it customized. Ah, we should try out the stereo. I had it upgraded." She turned on the radio and loaded a CD in.

Shizuru hummed along to the beat of the song as they weaved their way through traffic. Natsuki's attention was drawn as she was navigating through the congested roads, toward the next exit. Shizuru innocently asked, "Is Natsuki going brief me on the kidnapping plan?"

Natsuki laughed, maneuvering the car onto the expressway, "Obviously not, Shizuru. I don't kidnap and tell."

"Ara, so you ARE going to kidnap me and have your way with me."

Natsuki stayed silent, realizing her slip of the tongue when she was distracted, "Hey, you cheated!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact, Natsuki. How could you do this to me?"

A sigh was expelled as the car pulled to a halt on the side. She jabbed the button to put the top down in annoyance as the brunette smiled smugly, "You're never going to let me off if I don't give you an answer, right?"

Her reply was just a smile.

"Fine, I just thought that we should leave Fuuka for a while. I haven't taken a break for such a long time and just so happens that you're in Fuuka too. So I booked a short stay in Yokohama. All I need is four days of your time. Well, five, if you include travelling time."

"Ara, Natsuki could have just said so earlier."

"I just wanted it to be a surprise. Something different?"

"Natsuki is special enough," Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki raised her eyebrow at the brunette who was smiling gleefully, but chuckled as well, "Shizuru, I know what you're after. It's gonna take a lot more than that to make me blush now."

"Ara, so Natsuki prefers physical stimulation. I will keep that in mind."

"Shiz- Argh. You. Argh." The girl spluttered.

"Natsuki, do you need some water? You're turning red from choking!" Shizuru laughed heartily. She couldn't remember when she last let out a genuine laugh – was it six years ago? – But it sure felt good.

XXX

**Natsuki's POV**

Yokohama was almost a six hour drive away from Fuuka and we left around five in the evening. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard, it was almost ten. We should be able to reach Yokohama before midnight.

Our previous conversation had inadvertently veered off to Takeda, the man who could only satisfy his desire with physical contents. I groused softly as I remembered that incident in high school. It was an unpleasant memory, one in which I hoped to forget. I wasn't sure if Shizuru purportedly steered the conversation into that direction, but knowing her, I wasn't too surprised. I guess she wanted to know.

That silly little man had completely ignored my note I sent to him back in high school, which irritated me to the core. Granted, the message was short, but anyone with a sensible mind could understand what the message meant. Instead, he decided to completely misinterpret my intentions and adapt it in some sort to warped Takeda-alternate-universe, that I was only rejecting his advance because I was busy catching up in school. In that universe, he continued his theatrics, so much so that he thought sending me a box of lingerie would be an ideal present on my first day of work. I started fuming when I thought about it. It was a wonder that he managed to get out of the store without dying from blood loss.

Shizuru shifted in her sleep and I turned to look at the sleeping woman beside me, feeling my anger dissipate almost immediately. Takeda could never compare. I could just take one look at her sleeping and I could calm down. It was the same in high school and the same now. Shizuru had been there beside me when I was at my lowest point, after mom died. She had graciously extended her companionship and assistance to me whenever she could. It took the Carnival for me to finally understand that the reason I didn't end up like Nao was because of her. _Isnt that right, Shizuru?_ I brushed a strand of stray hair out of her face.

I smiled as I refocused on the dark, straight road ahead of us that was only illuminated by the headlights. I was glad that we were headed out of Fuuka. With what Yamada had told me, I figured that it would be best if I could keep Shizuru out of Fuuka as long as possible without arousing her suspicion. With this plan, we would arrive back a day just before the preliminary trial, narrowing the time those orange scorpions had to execute another attack on Shizuru. Right now, my plan was just to enjoy the time we had. Mai had been more than happy to learn that I was finally headed off on vacation. She had even helped me to find out about the date of the trial through Reito. I hoped he knew how to ride a bike to cover the deliveries.

Little did I know that Shizuru had already fit the pieces of the puzzle together when she found out Reito's car had been attacked as well.

XXX

A/N 2: Did my first round of spell and grammatical checks, but I wrote this while lying in bed at four in the morning, so there might be some things I missed, apologies in advance for that!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Italics – Thoughts_

A/N: This chapter should be a fairly lighter one, before they head home to deal with reality. Time for our heroines to take a break! Anyway, I'm headed for a vacation, so I'm in the mood! Read if you like it, don't read if you don't!

Cheers!

XXX

**Shizuru's POV**

**Day 1 of Vacation **

"Shizuru.. Shizuruuuu."

I stirred when I heard a voice calling my name. _Natsuki?_ I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the city lights as we drove through the streets. "Kannin Na Natsuki," I covered my mouth to stifle a yawn.

She smirked, "It's alright Shizuru. My bed wasn't comfortable enough for you, eh? I must have left a pea underneath the mattress, princess."

I smacked her arm lightly when she started chortling. I couldn't help but chuckle softly to myself as well. A glance at the blue, digitalized clock by the radio told me it was almost midnight. I peered out of the windows to take in our surroundings – we were already in the city center, driving past the large and brightly lit Ferris Wheel. I laid back and stretched my stiff shoulders.

"We'll be there in a minute, you want a drink?"

I looked at her curiously, "Ara, where did Natsuki get that?"

"Guess you were too tired to notice. I got off to top up gas, so I grabbed a soda as well. Got smokes, too," she patted her pocket. Soon enough, we pulled into the hotel driveway and I thanked the valet who helped me out of the car. I looked at Natsuki in mild shock as the bags were unloaded out of the vehicle.

'Why did you pack so much?' I mouthed to her.

She shrugged, both her hands held up as she scratched her head, 'I didn't know what you'll need!'

"It's just a short, domestic trip, Natsuki," I whispered as we headed towards the reception through the wide glass doors. "Unless you've packed many other things, to use in bed?"

Her head snapped to face me and she gave me a stern look. "Don't discount that notion, Shizuru." With that, she strode off towards the reception. When the receptionist walked away, she turned around and gave me an impish grin. I gave her a wink and blew a kiss at her, hoping to tease out a cute blush. I couldn't tell from where I was seated, but I swear her cheeks were tinged with a faint hint of pink. The receptionist returned and she quickly spun back around. _It's alright_, I comforted myself. I'd have a few more days to try.

XXX

"Ara, Natsuki. You really didn't have to go through this expense," I said as I walked into the room. The floor was lined with soft, plush carpets. I walked into the bedroom, spotting a sizeable bed. I gave the bellboy who was placing our luggage down a grateful smile before drawing the curtains to the balcony and took in the spectacular city view on one of the highest floors. I heard a muffled thanks to the bellboy and her voice came echoing, "Don't worry about it Shizuru. We're just here to enjoy ourselves. Do you want anything? I'm making some coffee."

"Coffee? At this time of the night? Are you still planning for some action tonight, Natsuki?"

I heard the metal clang – probably a fallen spoon – and mutterings of what a dirty mind I had and that I needed a shower to wash all the dirty thoughts away.

"Ookini for your concern, Natsuki. I shall shower as you wish."

XXX

I had come out of the steaming hot shower to find her sprawled on the bed, soundly asleep. I removed her shoes and socks before tucking her in, but she didn't stir in the least. She must have been exhausted from the long drive through the night.

I felt the habitual need for a cup of tea nagging at me and I headed to the kitchenette to make a pot, but I found a covered teacup already sitting on the table. Picking it up, I switched off the lights and headed back to the bedroom. The balcony doors were slightly ajar and I could feel the cool night breeze wafting its way in. I quietly slipped out, spotting her opened cigarette pack and her half-finished coffee lying on the small side table. I sipped on the hot tea, taking in the city's nightscape.

When I stepped back into the room, Natsuki was still fast asleep, under the warm sheets and blankets. I placed my teacup on the nightstand, flicking the lights off and slid underneath the comfortable sheets. I nuzzled into her shoulder, listening to her deep breaths as she slept beside me. I cuddled closer to her warmth and I could feel myself slowly falling asleep to the steady, consistent beat of her heart.

XXX

**Natsuki's POV**

**Day 2 of Vacation**

I fiddled around with my phone as I waited around in the changing rooms for her to be done. I sighed. It started with such a good morning, too.

**Flashback**

I woke up to find Shizuru latched onto my arm. I couldn't say it was unwelcomed, it felt nice and warm, so I returned the favor with a quick kiss to her forehead before I detached myself. I stretched my lazy muscles and slipped out of the sheets to get ready for the day. She was already up when I was done, lazing on the bed like a lounging lioness. She was wearing one of my oversized hoodies and her hair was slightly tousled.

"Ara, good morning, Natsuki," she greeted, motioning for me to take a seat beside her.

"Morning, Shizuru. I'm done with the bathroom," I replied as I dried my hair down with a towel, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Nice hair by the way," I remarked.

"Ara. Natsuki should stop staring at me. If she wants to join me in bed, she should just do so."

"Hey!" I yelped as I was dragged down. "Come on Shizuru, I planned a whole day today!" I begged as she pinned me down with a mischievous grin on her lips.

She pursed her lips as she thought about it for a while, then swooped down and kissed me, "Fine, but don't think you're getting away that easily," she replied, getting off me to search through the luggage for a change of clothes for the day.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know," I called as she exited the room, taking a seat at the dining table outside. I flipped through the booklets displayed and picked up the phone to dial for room service – didn't feel like heading down to the buffet tables and jostle with the crowd today. There was a short rap on the door, some fifteen to twenty minutes later and I allowed the staff to start laying the plates while I continued scanning through the headlines.

"Ma'am?"

I dropped my papers and glared at the man in annoyance. _What did I look like? Fifty?_

He started stuttering, "G-gomen. Would you prefer coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, thanks," I grunted and flipped the papers back up.

"H-how about your husband, ma'am?"

I growled behind the black and white papers, unintentionally crushing the edges as I got ready to give him a piece of my mind; when Shizuru's voice echoed out of the showers, "Natsuki.. Natsuki. I think I've a problem."

"Come on out, I'm in the dining, what is it?" I peered curiously at the door, waiting for her to appear.

My jaw dropped when she appeared in the open doorway, clad in a damp shirt and a pair of my jeans. I couldn't really tell if they were mine anymore, they just looked so different on her. I mean, I knew she was slightly taller, but those jeans hung really low down and I caught a glimpse of the red underwear she had on peeking out. And did I mention the way those things accented her curves? My eyes travelled to her upper torso, where she was tugging at the tight shirt in a futile bid to cover her exposed slim waistline. The shirt was damp from her wet hair and I could see the outline of her lacy red bra. I nodded to myself – nice matching lingerie and a good body to match.

"Ara, Natsuki, you didn't tell me we were going to have guests."

"Wow.."

I spun my head to find source of the last exclamation – the man was gaping at the same woman I was staring at. I didn't have anything in my hands, except for my newspaper so I did the first instinctual thing. I chucked the papers at him, hitting him dead center on his forehead.

"Hey! Get out!" I barked. I followed his gaze and let out a deep, throaty snarl when I saw what he was drooling over. He was in his dirty little fantasy, his mouth agape and his eyes fixated on her. I hopped up from my chair and slammed the table. That, and the rattling of the plates seemed to have penetrated his thick skull this time. He snapped out of his illusional world with a jolt. "Get out before I call your damn manager!" He scurried out, with me hot on his tail. I slammed the door behind him, latching it shut. "God, Shizuru! Give me some warning the next time you're gonna show up like that!" I complained, swiping my crumpled papers from the floor as I sat down heavily on the chair.

"Ara, Natsuki didn't tell me she was going to call for room service. Besides, what does 'like that' mean?"

I shot her a glare, "Like that!" I gestured, waving my hands at her.

"You don't like it?"

"Obviously I don't like you parading yourself to other people!"

"I meant what I was wearing, Natsuki. But ookini for being so protective," she smirked.

"Oh. Uhm, I like it. But only in the sanctity of our room," I lamented, "And not to anyone else in the room."

"I'm glad you like it," Shizuru giggled, "But, I was not parading. I wanted to tell Natsuki I had a problem because her shirt was too small," she added, matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I couldn't – she had a point. I buried my head behind the papers, "Argh, never mind," I grumbled, snatching a slice of toast off my plate and chomped on it, "You know what. We're going shopping after this."

"Ara, I thought Natsuki didn't like going shopping. Why the sudden change after six years? Besides, didn't you have plans?"

I could almost hear the teasing lilt in her reply, even if our view of each other was obscured by the papers. "Shut up and eat, Shizuru. I got the Japanese breakfast for you."

**End Flashback**

XXX

So, here we were now. At a massive departmental store. It was almost three and we had been shopping the entire day. As much as I hated shopping, I knew I definitely hated people gawking at her more. So I kept my mouth shut and followed her around. Besides, it had been my idea. _Jeez. Since when did I become so possessive? _I dragged the bags across the floor and found myself a comfortable pillar to lean on. I peeped into the bags – we had found almost everything she needed for the next few days. It shouldn't be long till we could finally take a breather from this.. marathon.

"Natsuki?"

"I'm here, Shizuru."

"Could you help me with the buttons? I can't seem to get the last one."

"Sure, come on out. I'm right outside."

The door swung open and she was decked in a light lavender casual dress. "Here," she turned around and reached behind, "The button is really tiny, I can't seem to get it."

"Hang on," I murmured, "Okay. Turn around." She spun a full round and looked at me expectantly. I nodded, "I like it, Shizuru. Suits you really well. Let's get it."

She nodded, "After this, let's drop everything back in the hotel room. Do we still have time for what you have planned?"

I shrugged, "Nah, it isn't important. We could do it tomorrow instead?"

"Ara, of course my Natsuki. We spent the whole of today shopping for me. I promise I'll be a good sport tomorrow for whatever you have planned."

XXX

**Day 3 of Vacation**

Shizuru eyed the brightly colored signboard, watching families disembarked from their vehicles. She spied a vertical drop in the distance and heard faint screams coming from the top. Shizuru touched her companion's arm, "Natsuki, are we at an amusement park?"

Green irises gleamed, "Not just any amusement park, Shizuru. You'll know soon enough."

We paid for our admission and entered the vast park. Natsuki was engrossed in staring at the steel coaster as we approached it. It was a massive ride and parts of it had even stretched out into the sea; including huge helixes and incredible drops. Shizuru could sense the excitement emanating from the younger girl as Natsuki took in the entirety of the ride from where they were standing.

"They look like they're about to fly off," Natsuki commented with a grin as a train that was loaded with screaming people came speeding down the drop.

"Ara," Shizuru replied with a small smile. "Shall we queue up?" _Natsuki looked so adorable when she was like this. Riding on thrilling roller coasters wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but how could I refuse her something that made her this enthusiastic? In fact, for the first time in my life, I actually felt eager to get on a ride._

Natsuki laughed, "I know these aren't your thing, Shizuru."

Shizuru gave her a perplexed look, "Ara, did Natsuki not bring us here to ride the coasters?"

"No, actually, I brought us here because they have awesome lagoons and a wide variety of aquatic life. I thought you might like to catch some of the shows too." She checked her watch, "I think we're just in time actually." Curiosity piqued, Shizuru allowed Natsuki lead the way. They arrived at a glass tunnel that was filled with all sorts of marine life. There were manta rays, vibrant fishes and even sharks swimming around us. There were more ocean denizens swimming below them as they walked along the glass floor. They followed the crowd and entered a large amphitheater, where they caught a fantastic display of the trained sea animals, ranging from dolphins to polar bears.

After the show, they filed out of the amphitheater when the show ended and Shizuru headed off to use the ladies. She left Natsuki there, leaning against a rounded pillar as she pulled out a cigarette. What Shizuru hadn't expected to find when she returned after a long while, was a familiar spiky haired guy chatting Natsuki up. She approached them from behind and coughed lightly, "Ara, Takeda-kun, fancy seeing you here."

Both turned and Takeda brightened, "Kaichou-sama!"

"Kanni na, Takeda-kun, it has been six years since Fuuka Academy and I am no longer Kaichou."

He rubbed his head sheepishly, "Gomen, just a habit I guess."

Shizuru gave him a polite smile, "Takeda-kun, are you here alone? Or are you on a date?"

The stuttering started, "A-ah, no, I was with someone.. Not a date!" He frantically waved his hands, watching Natsuki's reaction. "Some friends, but they had to leave urgently.. Personal matters.."

Natsuki crossed her arms, "So why didn't you just leave and come back another day then?"

"I thought it would be a waste, you know. I-I paid for the admission," He suddenly stiffened, "B-besides! If I hadn't I wouldn't have met you, Natsuki."

Shizuru cast a quick glance at the girl in question. Natsuki had on an incredibly bored look plastered on her face, as though his awkwardness was a regular occurrence. Shizuru made it a point to ask her about that later. Right now, she was more interested in what Natsuki's response to Takeda was going to be. Natsuki raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Okay, so you met me. And now, Shizuru and I are going off for lunch, so see you."

"W-wait!" Shizuru felt her eyes widen in surprise. He had grabbed her hand. She immediately reached out instinctively to hold Natsuki's other hand to reassure her, shaking her head at his ignorance. It was quite amazing that he was still infatuated with Natsuki after so long. But almost anyone could tell from her curt tone that she wasn't interested. Above all, it was also mind-boggling that after all this time; he still didn't know her pet peeves. He continued, "Could I.. I join the both of you for lunch, please?"

Her reply was short and sharp, retracting her hand from his grip, "Sorry, I only made reservations for Shizuru and myself." Shizuru cast a sideway glance and Natsuki tightened the hold on her hand with a faint smile, "Anyway, we're running late. Goodbye." Natsuki tugged Shizuru along, as she offered her ex-classmate a polite nod before allowing herself to be dragged off.

"Did Natsuki really make reservations at the restaurant?" Shizuru asked when they were out of earshot.

Natsuki shot her an amused look, "I was telling the truth. Stupid Takeda. I don't know why he keeps popping out at random places all the time. I mean, we're not even at Fuuka anymore!" She continued grumbling as they walked through the glass tunnels, "I don't know if it's just my bad luck! I won't be surprised if he pops up again at the restaurant with reservations. I'll be sure to make it clear to him now that you're with me, Shizuru." They stopped outside a large door and Natsuki nodded at a waitress, "Reservations under Kuga, please."

Shizuru tapped her chin, "Ara, has this been happening for the last six years? Why does Natsuki not tell him?"

Natsuki ran her hand through her hair and sighed, a sign that she was exasperated. "Shizuru, I told him countless times. It's not that I didn't try, but I can't seem to get my message through his skull."

They followed the waitress in and Shizuru gazed at the restaurant around them. It was paneled with glass, from floor to ceiling; and the surroundings were tinged with a hue of azure blue from the aquarium around. The table was right beside the glass panels and they had a perfect view of the sprawling tanks. She decided to change the topic to something else, knowing that mentioning him would just annoy Natsuki further. "Natsuki, I'm having a great time, ookini for planning this trip," Shizuru smiled as she took a seat.

The dark haired girl gave her a small smile, "You know, I always wanted to go on a trip with you. I guess the circumstances never gave us a chance, huh?"

Natsuki's expression became forlorn when she remembered the past and her crimson-eyed companion reached out to clutch her hand that was on the table. "Natsuki, we both made mistakes in the past. I feel largely responsible for what has happened as it was my insecurities that resulted in this. But, we could always make up for lost time, am I right?"

"Stop blaming yourself, Shizuru. It took two hands to clap. I was also hesitant, which was also a contributory causeIt's strange how our paths crossed again after all this time. . I guess we really have to thank Mai, huh?" Natsuki expelled a breath, "Well, for what it's worth, I'm not letting this chance go to waste and living my life in regret anymore."

"Ara, what a glib tongue my Natsuki has now. I.."

"Natsuki!" The entire restaurant turned toward the entrance, where a red-faced Takeda was standing by the entrance. He hurried over, almost crashing into a waiter. "Natsuki, please just give us a chance. It's fate showing me the way to you. Of all places and people, I bumped into you all the way in Yokohama. Would you please give me the chance for a date?"

Shizuru raised a slender brow, surprised that the usually panicky man could actually cough out an entire sentence without his usual awkwardness and stammers. Natsuki had pulled her hands away, her face an intense shade of red. Shizuru couldn't tell if it was due to embarrassment or anger; quite possibly a combination of both. "Going to the washroom," she huffed and stormed away.

Her crimson orbs moved to look the sweaty man before her, who looked ready to follow the poor girl into the bathroom and she shot him a pointed gaze, "Ara, Takeda-kun, I don't think Natsuki is very happy about your very loud entrance. She's a rather quiet person and she values her privacy."

"Shizuru-san, you're her friend, could you persuade her on this please?" the oblivious man asked.

"Ara, Takeda-kun. Kannin na, but Natsuki is her own person and she can make her own decisions on who she wishes to date. Am I right, Takeda-kun?" Shizuru easily re-directed the question back to him.

He looked thoughtful and then nodded; unaware that the chestnut-haired lady before him was the one whom Natsuki held dearest.

XXX

**In the washrooms**

"Alee," Natsuki addressed her assistant, "I need you to help me on some rearrangements."

The chirpy girl replied, "Boss! So, how has your trip with the missus been?"

"Yeah, it was great until someone decided to show. Again," Natsuki grumbled. "I think he put some sort of tracking device on me."

Alee paused, processing her boss's irritated tone and wondering who might be crazy enough to put a tracking device on her temperamental boss, "Hmm. You don't say. Takeda? The lingerie guy?"

"Please don't remind me of that or I might just strangle him to death when I walk out," Natsuki snarled, "Anyway, I wanna get the hell out of Yokohama. I'm thinking a ryokan on Mount Fuji. Shizuru likes traditional stuff and it'll be good to relax in a hot spring for the last two days before heading back."

"Ahhh, I see. Sure thing, I got it covered."

"No scrimping on the expenses, I want her to have a good time, alright?"

Alee chuckled, "No worries, boss. I'll send you the details once it's confirmed."

"Thanks, Alee. I'll leave it to you then." With that, she hung up and rolled up her sleeves, prepared to deal with the aggravating man outside.

XXX

Shizuru gazed when Natsuki returned, glaring at the offending man who was occupying her seat. Natsuki scowled before she spoke, "Takeda. You listen to me. I have a special someone who is seated at this table, but it's not you. Is this crystal clear enough for you?"

Takeda frowned as he processed the information. Natsuki tapped her foot impatiently, wondering how long the silly man would take to comprehend that little piece of information. "But.. There is no other man at the table? Who is he? Is he coming? I want to speak with him."

Natsuki clutched her face and groaned, "Takeda. There is only Shizuru here. You get it? Shizuru is my most important person. It has been this way since middle school, high school and six years later, it still is."

He shook his head, "But she is a girl. Natsuki, you have to do better to throw me off. I know Shizuru-san is your best friend and you're both in on it."

Natsuki's brow furrowed as she regarded the man before her. She turned to Shizuru, tilting her head as she flashed Shizuru a look. Shizuru was puzzled, but nodded with a smile. Natsuki took a step forward, bending over and cupped her face, her thumb brushing the smooth skin. She gently directed Shizuru's head upwards before giving her a long kiss on the lips; ignoring the wolf whistles and the claps around them. Shizuru couldn't help but gasp slightly into the kiss, feeling a little lightheaded. She unsure if it was from the lack of oxygen from the drawn out kiss or the fact that it was the first time Natsuki had been so open with her affections. True to her word, Shizuru didn't feel the least bit of hesitancy her in the kiss. It was slow, no doubt, but certain and Shizuru could feel the emotions emanating from it. She slowly relaxed into the kiss and raised her hand to clasp onto Natsuki's. Natsuki pulled away tenderly, her green eyes focusing on the pair before her before she shifted her body sideways, "Does this throw you off now, you bothersome man?"

There wasn't a response and she turned around, growling; only to see the collapsed man on the ground with blood spurting out of his nose. "Goddamned pervert," she muttered under her breath, looking around for the staff to help her with removing Takeda out of the restaurant so that they could finally have their lunch without further interruptions.

XXX

Natsuki crossed her arms at the back of her head as they walked down the pavement, "You know what, Shizuru. I feel really good about letting this all out. I did have my reservations about coming out, but I guess I was just thinking too much. We might get weird looks occasionally, but I think the rewards are well worth it. I've never felt happier."

Shizuru giggled as she tugged the dark haired girl closer to her by the waist, earning herself a bemused look, "Ara, I've never felt more contented as well. Natsuki is quite the showoff, despite her self-proclaimed introversion." They had managed to finish lunch after the rude intrusion was removed from the restaurant with aid from the staff and some fellow diners.

"I never declared anything, people just made assumptions," Natsuki griped.

"Ara ara, if I recall, Natsuki was not exactly the most approachable person. Do you remember the day we met at the flower gardens of Fuuka Academy?"

"Meh," Natsuki brushed it off with a shrug, knowing she would never win this argument, "By the way, shall we head back? I don't think we have much to do here anymore."

Shizuru shook her head, "Nope, we still have things to do, unless," she fished out two tickets from her purse, "Natsuki wants to waste these VIP tickets for the rides?"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the older woman and she stretched out her hand to take a look at the tickets. She studied them for a second curiously, "But, I didn't tell you were coming here. And you were with me all the time. How did you get these?"

Shizuru laughed, "Natsuki wasn't with me all the time, especially when she was so busy chatting to Takeda-kun when I went to the washrooms."

"Ohhh, so that's where you went. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"With these, Natsuki would be able to ride her roller coasters and cut the queuing time."

Natsuki replied with a grin, "Awesome! But Shiz, you got two tickets.. Are you saying you'd want to go on the rides together?"

"Ara, after Natsuki's proclamation of love in the restaurant and planning such a splendid trip for us, accompanying her on roller coaster rides would be the least I could do. Lead the way, Natsuki."

XXX

**Shizuru's POV**

**Day 4 of Vacation**

I peered out at the scenery that we were whizzing past. I couldn't really call it scenery, considering that the images barely registered at the speed that we were driving past. We whizzed past traffic as though they were merely stationery and I sneaked a glance at Natsuki. There was a slight furrow in her brow and a tenacious glint in her eyes as she alternated glances between the road and the speedometer. She was in her element and I knew it. Natsuki always had a special place in her heart for her bike and it seemed that it now extended to other automobiles. It wasn't just her that loved these metallic beauties. I loved how they bought out this side of her that exuded confidence and control. I always felt a sense of security, assured that she could take on anything. When we were on the bike, I never got to see her face. But I now had a perfect view of that determined smirk and the resolute expression on her face. I couldn't help but inhale deeply at that allure.

Both of us had collapsed in the cozy suite after the intense day in the amusement park. Natsuki had eagerly hopped onto all the rides, starting with the steel coaster she had been eyeing at the start. I felt a little queasy from the multitude of rides, but it didn't matter – my Natsuki was enjoying herself. By the end of the day, she had long forgotten about Takeda and was in significantly better spirits.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes, my Natsuki?"

"We're here."

"That's fast, it barely felt like an hour," I murmured as I glanced around to see where we were.

She patted her steering wheel proudly, "Course, I modified the engine on this baby and tuned it myself. Come, let's go!"

I eyed the surrounding area as she exited the vehicle and walked up toward the main entrance. I followed suit, wrapping my arms around myself as it was chilly despite it being midafternoon. We had packed our bags and checked out of the hotel and I learnt from her that we would be headed up to Mount Fuji, before making our way home. The air was refreshing and the view was spectacular. The ryokan was lavish and we were immediately greeted once we stepped into the foyer.

The room we checked into was very traditional, a stark contrast to our hotel room back in Yokohama. Instead of beds, there were futons and it was lined with tatami mats, complete with sliding doors and even the low dining table. I pulled open the drawers to find a patterned lilac yukata and obi belt folded neatly into pentagons. I felt myself smile in delight when I donned the yukata and found that it fit perfectly. Wandering to the open-air onsen, I saw the hot mists wafting from the surface of the hot water and I smiled to myself. _It was a good time to bathe before dinner._

"Shizuru, if you open the closet, there should be a.. Oh, you found it." She scratched her head sheepishly. "Ah, I chose dinner to be at six, is that fine?" I nodded and she continued to ramble on, "I'm gonna unpack some stuff.. Woah!"

I tugged her along into the private onsen with a sly grin._ It was an even better time to bathe now that she was here._ "You can do that later. Let's take a bath together in the onsen."

"B-but I'm not changed!"

I pouted, "Natsuki, you don't need to change to take a bath! Or is Natsuki just pretending to be an Ikezu so that I would take off her clothes for her."

"Nooooo! I can do it myself, thank you very much. You have to turn around, at least," she grumbled, snatching a nearby towel.

I obliged her, turning around as I untied my obi. She was watching and I knew it. I let the yukata drop slightly below my shoulders. The confirmation came when there was a light cough as she cleared her throat. "Natsuki can go in first, since she is shy," I called over the back of my shoulders.

A grunt, followed by a splash of water.

I tied my hair into a casual bun before fully removing the yukata and slowly sank into the onsen. She had already closed her eyes, with a hot towel on her head. However, it wasn't what I had in mind. I silently started to make my way over to her, careful not to alert her. When I was close enough, she felt the movement of the water and opened one of her eyes. Her viridian orbs was following my every move as I waded over, closing the distance between our bodies. There wasn't any resistance from her and I noticed a glint in her eyes; one that I've never seen before; as I pulled her in for a kiss.

I pushed her body back, moving to straddle her as I placed my hands on her shoulder and her arms automatically wrapped around my waist. Tilting her head gently to the side, I bent over and kissed her neck, moving from the tip of her jawline down to her collarbone. She let out her held breath as she pulled my upper body closer, kissing and occasionally licking down the center of my bosom. The intermittent brushes of her thumb against my hardened nubs sent tingles down my spine and I arched my back to allow her better access.

I groaned when she removed her hand, only to feel my arousal peaking when she found her way between my legs. She traced her hands up my inner thighs, barely brushing against my center before continuing down the other side. She continued to run her hands across my body and I felt the intensity building. She, too, was aware, as she started making long strokes; sending deliberate, measures waves coursing through my body; rubbing the sensitive bud beneath the folds.

"Natsuki, Ikezu.." I panted, as she continued her torment, slipping a digit in, rubbing just barely at the edge. She obliged and I released a breath as she slid inside me. Her other hand shifted to support my back as she started moving in and out; making soft splashes in the hot bath. I gave into the pleasure, leaning backwards into her hold. "N-natsuki," I gasped, pulling onto her shoulders for support, pressing and grinding her slightly so that her palms brushed against my nub, sending added jolts of pleasure, "Don't stop."

I threw my head backwards and the last thought that crossed my mind was that this was the best vacation I've ever been on.

XXX

By the time dinner arrived, I was quite spent from our onsen escapade. I was quite surprised that the quiet girl had turned out to be such an amazing lover. She had drawn out my climaxes, moving in tune with me, something that I hadn't encountered before. It was also impeccable timing that our food arrived, just soon after. It was a multi-course cuisine, with a full course of appetizers, soups, sashimi and the range of boiled to grilled dishes. I couldn't help but wonder if she had spent time and effort to plan these for the women in her past. I was already rather taken; I didn't see how anyone else could resist this onslaught. I saw green when I thought about her with someone else, but we had agreed on this before and I found no reason to doubt her.

Our night was spent wisely, with her swallowing my moans with long kisses. She didn't refuse me entry when we switched positions, merely pulling off her shirt and laying it below her. The room was dark, but I heard her inhale sharply as she tightened her grip around my neck when I pushed in slowly. Her wetness felt a little sticker then usual and I felt her walls clasp around me. "Natsuki..?"

"Mmh, I'm good," she breathed, slowly guiding my hand to a comfortable rhythm.

Late into the night, she got up, pulling the shirt underneath her and headed to the bathrooms. I was awoken by the sound of running water and I shuffled over. She was standing by the sink, scrubbing what looked like to be a few drops of blood on her t-shirt. "Natsuki?" I pushed the door open, squinting from the bathroom light.

She looked up at me through the mirror, "Hey Shizuru. Sorry, did I wake you?"

I shook my head, "Did I hurt you?"

"Nahhh, don't worry about it, Shizuru," She brushed me off, "Go back to sleep, please?"

Taking a step forward, I clutched onto her waist, leaning over her shoulder, "Natsuki, you should really tell me things like this next time."

She turned her head back, "I don't think there is going to be a next time, Shizuru. If I recall correctly, you can only lose your virginity once," she chuckled.

I buried my head into her neck, blurting what was at the tip of my tongue, "I love you."

She turned, her back against the sink as she held me, "I love you too, Shizuru," before tiptoeing a little to plant a kiss on my forehead.

XXX

**Back in Fuuka**

"Hey, Nao. Yeah, we're back in Fuuka. Ten tonight? At the bar by 88th?" Natsuki peered at Shizuru who was busy unpacking. Natsuki had cleared a good chunk of her wardrobe space for Shizuru's new clothes. She had carefully transferred her precious pieces to what was now known as her side of the wardrobe. She didn't really bother about how she kept the rest of her clothes; she was more concerned about her re-established lingerie collection. After she had accidentally blown up her entire underwear wardrobe together with the perverted orphan, she had to start from scratch again. She wasn't about to let something happen to them again.

'I'm good,' Shizuru mouthed as she folded her clothes neatly into the drawers.

"Alright, we'll be there. See you guys."

"Ara, Nao-san is very up to date on your schedule."

"Green doesn't suit you, Shizuru," Natsuki replied as she held up a lime green top that was lying on the suitcase and placed it into the drawer. "I'm placing it below."

Shizuru chuckled, "What do you think about inviting Reito-san along tonight?"

"I don't have an issue as long as he doesn't bother me," Natsuki shrugged as she absently picked up more clothes to be kept.

XXX

**1030PM **

A black limousine, windows tinted and the face of the driver was undistinguishable.

The group of men eyed the small group that was seated by a high counter in the bar.

A call came in.

"Affirmative. Both of them are there," a coarse voice replied the caller.

The call ended and the owner of the coarse nodded and there was shuffling among the men as they readied themselves.

The line of windows facing the bar slid open and the barrels of guns emerged from the darkness within the cabin.

The word was given and a rain of bullets pelted down, shattering the glass façade and destroying the wooden bar counters as the bullets met their mark. It wasn't know if there was any casualties, but there, in the middle of it all, lay a woman with dark red blood pooling around her fallen form.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Nao's POV**

When the first glass bottle on the counter shattered, I instinctively dived. Having lived bad neighborhoods all my life, it was almost second nature to me. Avoidance was the key to survive in that hectic street; plagued by gang wars and generally the "crème of the crop" of society.

I was never lucky like Kuga. Hell, she had her own apartment back in high school, all paid for by her parents; including a hefty inheritance, which I personally thought she spent on rubbish – like tracking down HiMEs – but that's just me. It wasn't just the money, though. She had love. Be it from her friends or from that sly fox, but she had it. Mai would do just about anything for the mutt, sheltering and caring for her to her utmost. Natsuki was included in almost everything Mai was involved in, picnics, dinners, beach outings and karaoke. You name it – they did it all together. Even if Mikoto never knew it, but as time went by, she too guarded Natsuki with such loyalty, it would make a Doberman proud.

The fox was another story altogether. I had never seen such devotion to someone. Saying I would die for you was one thing, but taking a life for you? Scratch that. Taking lives, plural, to protect you from harm? That was an even greater sacrifice in my book. Dying was nothing. You just die and go to some weird place with fluffy unicorns and flying elephants. Killing another human being, watching their lives extinguish from their eyes when you thrust that blade or pull that trigger; and living with that burden for the rest of your life was so much more. I was at the sharp end of Fujino's naginata that day I kidnapped Natsuki as bait. I've seen the steadfast resolution in her eyes to protect the one she loved, even if it were to cost her lifelong guilt and God knows what kind of emotional scars on her mental psyche. I mean, how often do you find people who go 'I will kill for you, my love'? Fujino was one of them.

Natsuki was such a goddamned lucky dog. She had everything I ever dreamed of having and more.

But, she had extended her hand when I was at my lowest, acting as the only pillar of support when mama had passed. When the doctors pronounced it, I was devastated. It was this hapless feeling of emptiness, knowing that your one and only loved one was never coming back. I didn't even know I was crying until she put an arm across my waist and enveloped me into a hug. I clung onto her, muffling my sobs between her shoulders. It was the strongest support I got in my entire life. I felt her shirt getting wet, but I just couldn't stop. I couldn't even put up a front.

Everything else happened in a blur after that. Mama's funeral was settled without me forking out a single cent and I found myself with a decent job in Mai's café months later. I've never thanked her verbally, but I knew that it was her presence that helped. That's why I always got her back. Back then and now too.

Natsuki was the first person I started searching for amidst the wreckage as I crawled through the glass fragments. I didn't know if the shooters were gone. I heard a car's engine rev, but I didn't want to chance it by standing up. I ignored the sharp stings on my hands as the glass pieces cut through my flesh. Natsuki and Shizuru were seated across from me, I recalled. That made them sitting ducks, with their backs facing the gunfire.

"Mikoto? Natsuki?" That sounded like Mai. I remembered that she was seated with Mikoto, at the edge of the table. She didn't sound hurt, just terrified. That was good. At least someone was all right. I made my way toward the sound of her voice, the path ahead of me barely visible as the lighting was damaged.

"Mai.." came Mikoto's soft groan.

I heard some movement as I edged closer to the sound before I heard Mai exclaiming, "Oh God, Mikoto! You're bleeding!" They came into view and I saw the young girl clutching onto her shoulder as she gripped the side of a stool. Her white t-shirt was stained with a dark patch on her right shoulder. Mai was lost in a daze as she held onto Mikoto, probably at the sight of blood.

"Mai! Get an ambulance!" I barked.

That snapped her from her daze and she immediately whipped out her cell, frantically jabbing the keys with her bloodied hands. Knowing Mikoto's injuries were superficial, I continued for my search of Natsuki. Other bar-goers had already stood up amidst the chaos, making frantic calls to the police and I knew it was safe. I stood up and brushed myself off, my eyes roving around the remains of the bar. I spotted two dark figures lying on the ground and the familiar long blue hair. I heaved a sigh of relief when Natsuki started to shift slightly and she turned, gently shaking the shoulder of the woman lying beside her, "Shizuru?"

Thinking that they should be fine, I scanned the area for the last person in our group. He grunted when he tried to sit up. His frantic eyes searched for someone he recognized and it fell on me. Though he wasn't my favorite person, I quickly hurried over, kneeling beside him. "My legs, I can't feel my legs!" he almost screamed, tugging onto my collar in panic. He was drenched in his own blood that soaked through his jeans.

"I'm gonna stop the bleeding, it's gonna hurt but bear with it," I told him as I shrugged off my cardigan. I had to hand it to him though; for a pretty boy, he sure knew how to deal with pain.

XXX

**Natsuki's POV**

Totally unprepared for such a brazen attack, I barely managed to react. With that split second it took my brain to realize what was happening, I felt myself being yanked down for cover and a body engulfed my vision, before the both of us collapsed onto the ground. The bullets rained through the bar, sending glass piece scattering all over us. I recognized that the rate of fire from the guns probably belonged to SMGs. High recoil and low accuracy, but a good volume of fire.

After a while, it stopped.

"Shizuru?" I gently lifted my head up. Her arm was draped around my shoulders and I gently lifted them, tapping her shoulders lightly. I was worried. I wasn't sure if she was alright as the dim lights barely provided any visibility. I heard Mai's voice in the background, on the line with the emergency contacts. "Babe, are you alright?" I asked again.

She didn't respond. I pushed myself off the ground, my hand coming into contact with a sticky liquid. I caught a whiff of the metallic scent. _To be able to smell blood like that..! _

I quickly tilted her head toward the side as she was lying face down on the ground. Bending down, I felt a slightly relieved as she was still breathing and a quick check on her pulse was positive. It was difficult to control and apply pressure to her wounds as her ribs were in the way. But I could feel the air expelled from her with each breath, risking a possibility of a collapsed lung.

A light suddenly shone from within the crowd and a female staff emerged, carrying a torch as she knelt down beside me, "I got a first aid kit here."

Under the light, I could see that Shizuru's shirt was soaked with blood and there were two visible open wounds. I made a quick assessment and nodded to the staff, "Thanks, could you help me please? I'm gonna apply pressure on the wounds, I need you to tape three sides of the gauze instead of four."

She nodded as I busied myself with getting the needed gauze and tapes.

"Do we flip her over?"

"Can't, there might be risk of spinal injury," I replied quickly, using both hands to cover the open wound.

"Are you a doctor?"

"Not really. Tape it up now." We were done dressing the most visible wounds when I heard the blare of the siren in the distance. My hands were soaked with her blood, the perspiration thick on my brow.

There were more than two ambulances and the paramedics filled the room, three attending to her before lifting her on a stretcher, carrying her to the waiting ambulance. The entire cabin was in a frenzy as we raced to the hospital, one paramedic was sticking tubes and needles into her arms while another was measuring her pulse and rates. I blinked as I watched her, barely hearing what the last paramedic was asking. In the bright white lights on the cabin, I could see that the wounds on her were precarious. There was one just located below her heart, another in her abdomen. I couldn't even see if there were more because her entire torso was clotted in her own blood.

He thanked me for my assistance, trying to encourage me with the fact that chances of recovery were high, especially if the casualty was sent to the hospital within the golden hour. I nodded, fishing out my cell with my blood-crusted hands to make an important phone call.

"Dr Sagisawa speaking," the call connected after three rings.

"Yohko-sensei, Natsuki. Are you in the hospital right now?"

"As a matter of fact, I was just about to get off duty. I'm meeting Midori for supper tonight. Is anything the matter?"

"Shizuru. Shizuru was shot."

"Kaichou-san? How on earth..?" she paused for a split second, "Don't worry, I will prepare the team for the operation. Give me a brief of the details and I will need her blood type to get everything ready before you're here."

"She's AB. There are two visible gunshot wounds. One in her chest and one in her abdomen. Occlusive dressing to the chest." I glanced at the monitor measuring her heart rate and blood pressure, reporting it to the doctor.

"Got it. See you, Natsuki."

"Thanks Yohko. We shouldn't be long now."

XXX

I sat along the whited out corridors of the hospital, the fast moving human traffic and the rattling as gurneys were shuttled back and forth in the emergency department merely reflected the panicked beat of my heart that I was trying so hard to contain.

I rubbed my temples, leaning back into the hard chairs and took a deep breath. The air was cold and sterile, the lingering scent of antiseptic permeating my senses. It felt as though I had sat here for half a day; just waiting in hopes that Yohko-sensei would emerge from the double doors, telling me that Shizuru would be fine. But it had been almost two hours. I knew from experience that the longer it took; the complexity and risks increased exponentially. I licked my dry, chapped lips and pushed myself off the seat, stuffing my hands into my pocket for warmth as I started pacing around.

"Natsuki!" I swiveled around immediately, expecting the good doctor. "Nao?"

"Some fucking crazy night, if you ask me."

I sighed, shaking my head. I knew her nonchalance was her way of showing concern, but I was too pre-occupied in my own thoughts. She stood beside me as we looked out the windows into the dark night.

"Fox is a fighter," she suddenly said, her gaze never diverting from the window in front of us. She turned, "By the way, Mikoto's been warded in 328. She's been eating all the yoghurt they provided, so I guess she's fine."

I let out a grunt of affirmation.

"There were some other patrons who were injured too. Pretty boy got it pretty bad, though. He's still unconscious after the operation. The doctors told Mai and I that the gunshot damaged his nerves."

Placing my hands on the still, I exhaled sharply. But before I could reply, I heard the doors nearby open with a whoosh. The brown-haired doctor stepped out, making her way toward us, "Natsuki, we need to talk." I could tell that the news was going to be grim; I swallowed and indicated for her to continue. "I can't stay that the operation was a success. There were a total of five gunshot wounds, two of which are too close to her heart. I cannot say for sure that the operation for the removal of the bullets will improve her chances of survival."

"Yeah, but you can't just leave it in there, right?!" Nao interrupted, her brows creased.

Yohko turned her head to face Nao, "Yes, but as I've mentioned, Fujino-san has sustained five gunshot wounds. The extraction of the three bullets has already left her in critical condition. Judging from her vital signs, it can be a life threatening risk." She touched my arm, "Natsuki, I have already informed the nurses to place her in the ICU. I don't think it's wise to carry on with the extractions."

"What's her room number?" I found my voice hoarser than usual when I spoke.

"Fujino-san is still under sedative," Yohko bit her lip as she studied me intently. As quickly as a look crossed her face, it disappeared and she replied, "She's in room 782."

XXX

As I entered the room, I could see the sharp cuts that marred her usually pristine skin. I approached her, my hand subconsciously raised. White gauze bandages covered almost every exposed part of her skin and I reached out and brushing her left cheek softly – the only part left that was still un-bandaged.

The tightness in my heart grew as I stood there watching her breathing. It was faint, but I could see the slight rise and fall as she breathed through the oxygen mask strapped to her face. There was an array of tubes and wires that she was hooked up to, some pumping in nutrients, some draining fluids and some gathering data in the monitors surrounding the bed.

It hurt to see her like this, lying on the flat mattress of the hospital, her life teetering on the edge with each second ticking past. I knew that Yohko was right. It was too high a risk to be taking to extract the remaining bullets out, especially if there were close to her vital organs. From what I could tell just by standing here, she was already in bad enough shape.

What else could I do?

I would gladly do a transplant if I could, but she didn't need a transplant. She needed the immediate removal of the foreign entity lodged in the cavity of her chest.

Was there even any possible way to make such an immediate and miraculous recovery?

I clenched my fists tightly as I continued to run relentless options though my head. I had to find a way even though it seemed virtually impossible. I refused to acknowledge the fact that I was about to lose my most important person, again.

XXX

**Outside Room 782**

Yohko scanned through the documentations she held in the clipboard, her eyes narrowing as she tapped the pen on her chin. Glancing at her watch, she took a step forward and peeped through the small sliver of glass in the door. Natsuki was still in the same position, her head bowed and her hand on Shizuru's cheek. Yohko couldn't see Natsuki's expression, but she knew from experience that there was probably a torrent of thoughts running though that head right now.

The doctor wasn't exactly sure when Midori and her started getting close to the usually aloof girl. Perhaps it was after they had met Natsuki in a bar one day, just a year after high school. Both were not particularly surprised that the resident delinquent was overindulging in alcohol. In fact, it was what brought them together.

Perhaps it was after several sessions of hard liquor, did Yohko come to realize that the girl actually had a keen interest in the sciences. It surprised her when she realized Natsuki was able to catch on quickly to her research she did, after leaving as the high school doctor.

Yohko couldn't even begin to explain how Midori and Natsuki bonded. It was basically an adrenaline-fed relationship. Both loved high speed vehicles. Both loved thrills. Both were always testing their limits; even with each other. Yohko felt a smile creep up her lips as she remembered all the theatrics both of them were always involved in. A flash of familiar red suddenly caught her eyes and she felt herself suddenly get picked up in a bear hug.

"Yohko! I rushed all the way down when I got your call. What the hell happened? Where's she? How is Fujino-san?"

Yohko glared down at the perpetually energetic woman in front of her.

Midori rubbed her head sheepishly, "Sorry, I got overexcited! But where's Kuga?" Yohko nodded at the door in front of them and Midori took a peek inside. "She doesn't look good," she muttered, taking a step back.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Yohko mused with a small frown. "I need you to take a look at some of the wounds. I have my suspicions that Fujino-san was protecting Natsuki from the attack, but I guess you can give me a better idea."

Midori flipped through the stack of photographs on the clipboard, studying them intently. She picked one out and pointed to Yohko, "Entry wounds from the back? What was the initial report from the onsite team?

"Well, I believe they were seated together with their backs against the shooters. Logically, Natsuki should have also been injured. It's quite impossible for her to get away unscathed."

"Yeah, but she did, didn't she?" Midori nodded, tracing a finger across one photograph, "Look here at the wound placement. The directionality suggests movement. Fujino actually got up from her seat and moved. Natsuki was on her right, I presume?"

Yohko leaned over, shuffling through the stack Midori had in her hands. She tapped on one which had scribbles on it, "From what Nao said, yes. Natsuki was on her right."

"Well, I can't say for sure, but there're signs that Fujino used her body as a shield. If Natsuki administered the first aid, surely she wouldn't miss that."

Yohko nodded slowly, "That's what I'm worried about. You know how protective she is over the few friends she has. And from what you told me after Carnival, what more of Fujino-san? Knowing Fujino shielded her from the bullets just makes it worse."

Midori sighed and they both glanced at the door, hoping that whatever was going to happen next, the pair of young women would end up alright.

XXX

**Back at the home lab**

Natsuki picked Yohko's files off the desk and scanned through them, penning down relevant information on her tablet. Her concentration was broken by a sharp, concessive knocks on the door. Already annoyed by the turn of events and rushing all the way back home, she felt for the intercom button without lifting her eyes off her work and snapped at the person outside, "What?"

"It's me, Yohko. Could you let me in please?"

The younger woman hesitated, glancing at the cluttered mess on her table, but replied, "Alright." She turned and left her unfinished work lying on the desk, sliding the door shut as she walked out to the living room to meet Yohko. "How'd you know I was home? And where's Midori?"

Yohko bowed her head slightly, "Midori and I were worried about you, so we followed you after you left Fujino-san in the hospital. I told her to head home first."

On a normal day, Natsuki's response would have been warmer, but today was not like any other day. She replied quickly, "Arigato, Yohko-sensei. As you can see, I'm quite alright. Just had to rush home to handle some urgent matters at work."

A skeptical look was passed and Yohko shook her head, "Natsuki, I know you're very affected by what happened to Fujino-san. Midori and I are afraid you might do something something dangerous."

The girl in question snorted back a laugh, "Dangerous, Yohko-sensei? To Shizuru?"

"It's not Fujino-san's safety I'm worried about. It's yours," Yohko held out a hand as the dark-haired girl was about to interrupt, "Don't try to argue further. Midori and I were your teachers all the way since junior high. You're like this obstinate teenaged daughter to us. We know a lot more than we let on."

Natsuki chuckled softly, "Yohko-sensei. I know both of you have been very patient with me. But I really need to do this. I'm might not a medical doctor, but I can roughly gauge Shizuru's condition. With severe wounds like that, I'd be amazed if she could pull through till tomorrow afternoon. Right now, I'm more interested in saving her life. You know, I already lost her once. I will not lose her again without a fight now."

There was a short period of silence between the both of them and Yohko replied, "Natsuki, as Fujino-san's doctor, if you have any way of improving her condition, I would be all ears."

"Yohko-sensei," Natsuki tilted her head, regarding the doctor seriously, "I'm not sure if I would want you to be a part of this."

The brunette didn't reply, merely giving the younger girl's shoulder in a reassuring squeeze. Natsuki broke eye contact, looking off into the distance, before she finally replied, "Could you get Midori to come up too? I would prefer to explain everything to the both of you together. I need both of you to be completely certain about some facts first."

XXX

Three women were bending over the cluttered desk, scanning through a stack of notes.

"So, mother actually had all these prototypes of nanomachines that were supposedly able to reinstate HiMEs ability to recall their elements. These nanomachines are also able to boost our natural regenerative healing and physical capabilities."

"Have those even been tested yet?" Midori questioned, a brow raised. "I mean, if it did work, Searrs wouldn't have to create Alyssa-chan! They could just pump all their goons up with these machines and have an unstoppable army."

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that question because I have never tried it. Mother's research was mostly on HiMEs, I have yet to explore any other possibilities. As it is, I'm already having a ball of a time bonding the nanomachines with HiMEs."

Arms crossed over her chest, Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly as the redhead shook her head.

The dark haired girl continued, "Right now, the new structure for the nanomachines has been tested to be stable. However, when it comes into contact with my blood, it starts to react violently."

The doctor who had been keeping silent all along, studied the scribbles on the notes before looking up, "Natsuki, maybe we should look at this from another angle. From what I see on your reports, it might not be so much of the stability of the nanomachines but more of a biological issue."

Natsuki rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I was guessing it might be something along that line, but I'm not a specialist in that area, which is why I had to ask you for some data previously. I guess it's best to have the expert here."

Yohko replied, "I suspect that your immune system is trying to destroy the foreign nanomachines that they do not recognize. It's something like a transfusion reaction. If that theory is correct, I believe your nanomachines are working fine."

"Right, that's all I needed to hear," Natsuki tapped the chair Midori was sitting on the get the redhead's attention. "Now, I have something important to discuss with the both of you."

Midori swiveled around, placing the object she was toying with down, "Don't say it. Because we already guessed where you were heading to when you showed this to us. We're not going to help you pump yourself full with some experimental technology, Natsuki. I might just be a forensic archaeologist, but I know as sure as hell that isn't safe."

"Yes, but those are blood transfusion reactions. I'm injecting nanomachines. If mother's theory of accelerated healing and physical capabilities are accurate, they should be able to repair any consequences that my body can't handle."

"You don't know that, Natsuki," Yohko interjected, "You don't know if the healing capabilities exist, especially with something so experimental. You can't be the guinea pig. There could be a multitude of possibilities and reactions once it enters your blood. A rejected organ has bad enough consequences, what more with the introduction of something that is going to be flowing through your entire body."

"Midori-sensei, Yohko-sensei," Natsuki addressed the two women slowly, "I'm presented with a choice now, I could either turn away, leaving it up to fate and regret for the rest of my life if something goes wrong; or I could wrestle the bull by its horns for this chance. I lived the last six years of my life mulling over her disappearance - I can't imagine living the rest of my life in that state. This is a risk I'm willing to take, no matter how slim a chance it might be."

"Do you know the consequences of this?" Midori asked sternly.

Natsuki gave a firm nod, "Shizuru always protected me and always put me ahead of herself. It's now my turn and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Midori cast a knowing glance toward Yohko, who gave her a barely visible affirmation. The ever-seventeen cleared her throat, "Alright. I'm not saying I approve of this, but I know you and your bull-headedness. You'd probably go right on ahead after we walk out of your door. In light of that, I would rather we be here to assist you on this."

XXX

Midori blinked, as she watched the syringe empty as Yohko administered its contents. Natsuki grimaced and Midori shot her a worried look. The younger girl grit her teeth, but nodded anyway. Midori winced inwardly, but hit the button on the computer. There was silence in the cold, sterile lab, lest for the soft beeps coming from the heart rate monitor. Yohko had placed the syringe down onto the metallic tray next to her, a gentle hand rested on Natsuki's arm.

"How do you feel?" Yohko asked softly, after a long minute passed.

"I don't feel any different," Natsuki's voice was ridden with disappointment and helplessness. She raised a hand to rub the bridge of her nose. "Looks like it doesn't work."

"Dr Saeko mentioned in her notes it was only for HiMEs? Maybe it has something else to do with being HiME to complete the equation and get the nanomachines to work?"

Natsuki scratched her head, "Maybe you're right, but I can't work on that with such short time. Shizuru needs these damn things to work now. I think.." A sudden crash caused both Midori and Yohko to jump. Natsuki didn't get a chance to complete her sentence.

A sudden jolt of pain flared through her back and she doubled over. Her hand immediately shot out to the source of the pain. It felt like she was being branded. The pain dissipated as quickly as it came, only to return with a vengeance. She dropped to her knees, her hand colliding with the metallic tray and sent it clattering on the floor. Gasping for breath, she dropped on the floor.

XXX

Hi all, sorry for the late update. I'm kind of having a block in continuing with the story and also been really tied up with things. I have yet to finalize what is going to happen next, I guess I'll play it by ear. If you have ideas, do let me know cause I'd be searching around for inspiration for the next chapter (Reviews are good). *snicker

Thanks for reading!


End file.
